More than one mind can handle
by Afuy12
Summary: The X-men find another mutant, one who in some minds think is a monster. However, Logan is feels close to it. Will he accept or reject? Im bad at summaries. Just read the first chapter and continue if you like it :D
1. Chapter 1

*So this story.. I posted then deleted it because it went no where. But I have more ideas running around so it might go well this time.

*This story is based when everyone was still alive (So basically before the second movie). Even though Pyro joined the brother hood. Kurt, Hank, and Remy joined the x-men team and so did kiddos Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Colossus.

*Reviews mean the world to me and give me a confidence boost to continue on the stories. I write to get the ideas out and to satisfy an audience.

*Flash blacks in italic

*Mind convo's in bold.

**Chapter 1: The Finding.**

Wolverine sniffed the area. In the fall mist you could make out his figure and the four behind him.

"If there was no mist I could see better" Wolverine growled angrily at the mist covering all them.

"Fine!" Storm shot back. As the mist clouds drew apart all five stood there looking around the forest. Wolverine was in front of Storm, Scott, Bobby, and Kitty.

"Are you sure she is still here?" Storm whispered to Scott.

"The professor said she lives here." Logan said looking back to them.

*Flash back*

_The professor looked to Logan, Scott, and Storm, who all stood around him in his office. "There is a mutant out there. A very powerful one, higher than class 5. She has the power that skips generations at a time and is very rare because it is so powerful. Only one other mutant I have crossed paths with, had this mutation." Xavier said to the three._

"_And.." Logan questioned why he had stopped. _

"_She had entered my mind as I was using cerebro to track down Magneto. No mutant can do that. Not even Jean. I saw that she was running from some one." Xavier explained._

"_Who?" Storm asked._

_The professor continued, ignoring Storm. "This mutant is very fast and got away quickly. John was after the girl. I know her power is great but it cant be used at mass amounts, giving me a self conflict on the answer of why Eric would want this mutant" the professor had a questioning look on his face._

"_So what is her power?" Logan asked._

_The professor lowered his head, "She is a gene changer…." Taking a pause he sighed as Scott interrupted._

"_A gene changer?" Scott asked wondering why it was so bad._

"_Well more like a body changer. She can change anything, and I mean anything, about her self" Xavier said._

"_And?" Logan asked._

"_That means, Logan, she can change anything. What she looks like, if she is blind or deaf or... which power she has" Xavier said slowly._

"_But.. her power" Scott asked._

"_Having gene changing can able her to make a second power. Giving her another weapon. She can change from having Storms power to yours in less than seconds" Xavier said. "Which makes her very dangerous to herself and others" he paused for a second, "But there is another thing. Also with a touch to anyone's skin she can change anything about them. If she touches you, she could make you blind or even be powerless" Xavier said._

"_Dang" Logan sighed. _

"_I want you three and Bobby, and Kitty, to go find her" Xavier said._

"_Why the kids?" Logan asked._

_"Because this mutant is only sixteen. I think if she sees you with people her age you wont be seen as much of a threat." Xavier said._

_"Does she know how to use her power correctly?" Storm asked._

"_Yes. I am afraid so. Which makes her deadly to anyone approaching. I fear that she has been on her own so long she will not accept lightly that you are there" Xavier said._

"_So where is she?" Logan asked. _

"_She resides in the Arteh forests" Xavier said. "Bring Bobby and Kitty in here for me, Storm, please" Xavier asked as he turned to Storm. Storm nodded walking out the office. "I will tell you two, that this mutant is not like others we have brought to the mansion. She is young but very smart and unpredictable. You have to keep in mind she can have any power she desires. I want you to be as careful as you can" Xavier explained to Scott, and Logan._

"_Then why ya bringing the little ones?" Logan asked._

"_Logan. They are X-men. They made the team. Yes, they just turned from being students but you still must respect your fellow X-men" Xavier fatherly told Logan._

_Before Logan could reply Storm opened the door and walked in with Kitty and Bobby. Storm went and sat back down next to Scott on the couch._

"_Hello, Bobby, Kitty," Xavier smiled._

"_Good afternoon" Bobby and Kitty chimed together._

"_You two are going to join Scott, Storm, and Logan on a mission. You must do anything they tell you too. This mission is very important and dangerous. So please, listen to them, understand?" the professor asked._

"_Yes sir" Bobby smiled, glad to be going on a dangerous mission._

_Kitty looked at him, "Then why not take Jean, Kurt, Hank, or Remy?" she asked._

"_They have to stay and babysit. And this mission might be jeopardized if there is too many people." Xavier smiled politely to Kitty. Kitty nodded and said nothing else. There was a silence amongst the six, then Wolverine got up._

"_Lets go" he said as he threw his jacket on and walked out of Xavier's office, the other four following him._

*Back in present time*

Scott looked around to the trees. He heard something crack behind him, he shot around in an instance.

Kitty looked at Scott. "What is it?" she asked.

Suddenly a whoosh and there was another crack. All the X-men heard it this time.

Bobby made a step towards the noise but Logan threw up his hand to stop him. Logan had his claws already out.

Scott slowly walked towards Logan, "Do you smell her?" he asked.

Logan sniffed the air. There was an amazing scent he couldn't describe. To him it smelled wonderful, even to his sensitive nose. It smelled like freshly fallen rain mixed with fresh cut grass and fall leaves.

"She's close" Logan softly said to Scott.

As soon as Logan said that there was a shrilling horror howl. The wind whipped at the trees making them lash out into the closed area. Logan looked to Storm, Storm nodded. Storm's eyes turned their mystical color and soon the wind died down.

Kitty grabbed Bobby's arm when she saw a figure between the trees, "Bobby" she whispered.

Bobby saw the figure and raised his hands to freeze the figure, ice shooting out.

"Bobby no!" Scott yelled in unison with Storm. Bobby stopped the emerging snow from his hand.

Logan looked at the spot where he had frozen. No figure stood there. Just then there was a growl and then a cry from Bobby.

All eyes turned to Bobby and a small figure in front of him. A human, bent over, on all fours, growling at Bobby

*End of chapter 1… Will Soon be posting Chapter 2. Remember to Review and tell me what your like so far!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The meet…**

Storm stood next to Kitty, staring at the small human. Scott made his way up to where Bobby stood. Logan stood right where he was, he knew animals, because he was one himself, and knew they didn't talk well.

Scott looked down to the human in front of him. She was very small, only four eleven. She had black hair down to her shoulder bones, which were visible. She had jean shorts on that showed her scrawny legs that were just skin and bone. She had a tattered darkened royal blue long sleeve shirt on that had its neck cut off. She wore no shoes. Her skin was not pale but tan, you could tell naturally tanned. Logan looked at her in shock to how skinny she was. The shirt wasn't small but her ribs could be seen, as well as her back bone. Storm held her mouth open, shooting Scott a warning look.

Scott gulped, finally braving up, "We're not here to harm you" he said softly to her.

The girl stood up straight with her arms by her side, her eyes glaring at the five.

Bobby stepped towards the girl. As soon has he did, the girls eyes shot blood red only for two seconds then she disappeared. What stood in her spot was a wolf. A black scrawny wolf, its ears back, its scruff standing straight up, white jagged teeth showing and reflecting the sunlight. The wolf scrapped its back claws against the dirt then lunged at Bobby. Bobby used his powers throwing the wolf backwards. As the wolf hit the tree its eyes turned bloody red again only for a second before turning back in to the human girl. As she was falling her eyes swelled red again, suddenly there was a swoosh and she stood behind Bobby, kicking him in the back of the knee.

All this happened so fast less than a minute, the adults couldn't step in until now. Logan grabbed the girl and twisting her arms walking away from Bobby. Less than two second the girls eyes shot blood red again and she escaped from Logan's grasp. The five looked around to see where she went. She was on top of the tree branch, she flipped off spinning three times before softly landing on the ground. She growled harshly at them. Suddenly Logan grabbed the girl pushing her to the tree, her body between his and the tree. He growled loudly at her, even showing his teeth. If she would not listen to them in person he would have to talk animal to her. He held her arms pinning them to the tree. His legs pushed against hers so she couldn't kick him where he took it personally. Storm, Scott, Bobby, and Kitty all stood motionless, wondering what in the world was Logan doing.

The girl glared at Logan, her teeth weren't showing anymore. Logan growled again staring furiously and deeply into her eyes. She had stopped struggling to get free from his grasp. When her eyes turned red Logan raised his hands with his claws out. He was expecting her to move but she didn't. She stayed right where she was, pinned with his body.

"**What do you want?" **a shrilling voice screamed in Logan's head.

"**We are not here to harm you. We are here to bring you back to safety" **Logan thought to himself so she could hear him

"**Why would I go with you. After what Ice boy tried?" **she screamed inside Logan's head once more.

Logan and the girl looked to Bobby, Bobby surprised they both looked at the same time. Logan looked back to the short girl still pinned against the tree.

"**We are X-men. We were sent by Charles Xavier, he has a school for mutants where we can be safe from humans. And ya wont be on ya own" **Logan said calmly to the girl.

"**I've been fine on my own" **she screamed again.

Logan rolled his eyes getting sick off the yelling.

"**Stop screaming! Please." **Logan asked almost painfully.

The girls eyes turned to blood red, and a blue smoke in clouded Logan. Logan coughed, extracting his claws.

"Logan!" Storm protested.

Logan growled jumping towards the figure on the branch.

"Logan!" Storm shouted again.

"What Woman!" Logan shouted back turning back to her.

Just then the girl leapt down and tackled Logan. Logan felt the impact, but before hitting the ground he swiveled around. Scooping up the girl he pinned her to the tree once more.

"Kid! Seriously! I don't wanna hurt ya!" Logan growled.

The girl stared into his eyes, her ice blue eyes, threatening his cold eyes.

"Just come with me. Promise ill keep ya safe kid" Logan said sincerely.

***Thank you for reading! Please please review! Ch. 3 will be up soon!"**


	3. Chapter 3

***Well… Here is chapter 3. Warning! There are some other couples in this story, so... if you don't like... im sorry... Rouge and Scott have always been a good couple for me! :D  
><strong>

**Thanks to i love athrun for reviewing!  
><strong>

**I know it isn't much, its sort of a gap filler. So here ya go!***

**Chapter 3: The mansion aint like the forest…**

When the jet landed back in the basement of the mansion Bobby glared at the girl, he was the first one of. Kitty right behind him. Logan had seen Bobby's glare. "Don't worry about him, kid, he just mad ya beat him" Logan said getting up from his seat.

The girl looked at Logan but didn't say anything. Logan held out his hand for the girl to help her up, he did not fear her power.

Scott pushed Logan out of the way, "Easy there Wolfy, you don't wanna get in trouble" Scott smirked angrily.

Storm looked at Logan emerging his adamantium claws, "Put them away, Logan" she warned.

"And stop being a jerk" Storm told Scott harshly. "Come one" Scott said to the girl.

The girl stared harshly at Scott, not moving an inch. Logan looked at Scott and cocked his head.

Scott puffed and left them.

"Come on kid. I promise. No one can hurt you." Logan said.

The girl stared at him for a long time before she got up and walked out with Logan.

Hank had greeted Storm and Scott, he stared at Logan for a minute before looking at the girl.

"Hank" Logan acknowledge.

"Logan" Hank greeted. "Is this her?" he asked.

"No it's the wicked witch of the west" Logan sarcastically said lifting is eyebrow.

Hank eyed Logan, "Do you know her name?" he asked.

"Not yet" Logan said, he looked back to her, "Come on kid" he said walking again. Before the girl walked with Logan she moved closer to Hank, who was standing tall in his suit. The girl moved her hand to his beard.

Hank looked at the girl with his soft blue eyes peering at her. Logan turned around, "Don't let-" he was cut off when she moved her other hand to the left side of his face on his beard.

Scott and Storm turned to see why they had all stopped walking, in awe that the girl was making physical contact.

The girls eyes turned to the blood red it had earlier. Logan moved, but when nothing happened he stopped. The four members witnessed the girls head snap up, face to the sky. Her head was bent in such a way, you would think something was forcing her head back that far.

Just as soon has her head went up it came back down. It seemed as though she had snapped suddenly into reality again. At that moment she snapped her hands backwards from Hank's face. Stepping back a few feet from him, Hank was worried and confused. He looked to Logan for some kind of explanation.

The girl looked towards Logan and just simply stared.

Logan gulped, "Come on kid" he said walking towards Xaviers office.

Entering in they saw Xavier and Remy on the couch. They were in a deep conversation but as soon as Logan, Hank and the girl arrived they stopped.

Xavier looked away from Remy to the others. "Welcome back" Xavier smiled to Logan and Hank. He looked to the girl, "Welcome" he smiled. The girl said nothing.

"Hank, Logan, Remy, would you give me a moment with her?" Xavier asked. Remy nodded and walked past Hank and Logan patting them on the shoulder. Hank followed Remy but Logan stayed put.

"I would like to stay" Logan said. Xavier looked to Logan's expression and knew he wouldn't be able to get Logan to leave.

"Please sit" Xavier said to the girl. The girl looked at him but didn't move. Logan moved towards her, slightly putting a hand on her back and pushing her towards the couch. A growl surfaced, and Logan took his hand off immediately. Logan went and sat down on the couch just looking at her. She finally went and sat down on the couch next to Logan.

Xavier rolled himself over to the couch. "I am Professor Xavier. I created this school for people like us. So we can be safe from out there. I sent my men to recruit you so you would be safe from a mutant that is tracking you down right now" Xavier explained. He paused because he expected her to ask what mutant, but she stayed silent.

"This mutant name is Magneto. He is raising an army because he believes a war is brewing between the humans and the mutants." Xavier explained more.

….

In the kitchen the X-men gathered. Scott and Jean sitting next to each other, Hank and Remy sat next to each other across from Scott and Jean. Rouge sat next to Remy, Kurt sitting next to her. On the side Jean and Scott were on were Bobby, Kitty, and Colossus.

"Do you really think she should be allowed to stay here?" Bobby asked harshly.

Hank looked to Bobby, "Of course! She is a mutant and all mutants are welcome here!" he almost yelled angrily.

Storm came into the room hearing Hank, "Hank" she said putting a hand on his shoulder standing behind him. "Bobby. Yes, she used her powers against another mutant, but she was scared. She thought we were there to hurt her" Storm said.

"She wasn't scared!" Kitty argued against Storm "She was just being a bitch!"

"Shut up! You're-" Rouge cut in harshly.

"Rouge!" Scott interjected. Rouge just looked to Scott then looked away.

"The point is!" Jean said looking to both Rouge and Kitty, "She was alone. She might have been alone for so long she does not know how to interact with others" Jean said.

Remy raised his hand to interject, "Remy may add, She is a mutant, and bein' 'lone she only learn' how to defen' herself with her mutation. And if that's wrong, then this whole X-men is wrong, cause we defen' our selves with our mutation" Remy said with his southern drawl hanging on to every word.

"But we didn't do anything to her!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Actually!" Scott butted in, "Ice-man there threw a chunk of ice at her if I remember correctly" Scott said harshly.

"So are you saying its my fault for making her pissed at us?" Bobby asked.

"Don't blame my boyfriend!" Kitty yelled at Scott.

Rouge got up slamming the chair into the wall behind her. Scott jumped up after Rouge, walking out the room behind her.

"Rouge calm down!" Scott called.

"Why?" Rouge asked storming down the hallway. "I mean, she just rubs it in all the time! I swear one day. No one will look and I-"

"Rouge, Enough!" Scott said. He cupped her face gently and gave a kiss on the lips. The kiss only lasting for two second before Scott pulled back and gasped in pain.

"I love you" Rouge whispered to Scott.

"Get a room, fer cryin out loud!" Remy piped from the end of the hallway.

"Shut up Swamp Rat!" Rouge called playfully.

Back in the kitchen Storm had calmed the crowd, "Look who is the person that calmed her down?" she asked.

"Logan" most of them groaned.

"Exactly. She will listen to him. As long as he is around, we wont have to worry if she tries to kill Bobby" Storm smiled.

Jean nodded, "She's right. We shouldn't even worry" Jean said.

Hank, Colossus, and Kurt both nodded, but Kitty and Bobby just rolled their eyes.

….

***There was chapter 3! Please review and tell me what you think… Who would you like to see more of? Who would you like to see less of?***


	4. Chapter 4

***Welcome back for another chapter. This is chapter 4. I hope all you reading enjoy this chapter. Thank you to Kristina Lutz for an amazing review.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen. My goal is to have more reviews than chapters. Right now there is only 2 reviews for four chapter. **

**Hope this chapter is amusing. My grandfather died today and we have to travel for the funeral, so i will not be able to update for a few days.***

Xavier looked to the new mutant then to Logan. "Logan will you go get Kitty for me?" Xavier asked.

Logan looked to him then to the girl, the girl got up to go with Logan.

"Nevermind. I will just use my power" Xavier said.

"**Kitty will you come to my office?" **Xavier asked kitty.

Kitty heard Xavier's voice as she was eating ice-cream with Bobby, "**Why?"** She asked.

"**The new girl needs a roommate" **Xavier said to Kitty.

"**Hell no! I'm not being that girls roommate after what she did to Bobby!"** Kitty sternly told him

Xavier exited her mind and looked to Logan, "It seems Kitty wont accept rooming with her" Xavier said.

"She can room with me."

Xavier looked to Logan, astonished. "That would be highly inappropriate" he said.

The mutant looked to Xavier, as Xavier tried to get into her head. Each time he tried, a forceful blow would knock his mind away from the strong barriers in the girls mind.

Logan looked to the girl then to Xavier. "I don't think she'll like it any where else. I think she would be safest with me, so would the other students" Logan said to Xavier.

Xavier put his head down.

"**Fine. Please try and figure out her name and her history through out the night." **Xavier said in Logan's head so the mutant wouldn't hear.

Logan nodded, "Come on" he said out loud to the girl sitting on the couch. She got up quickly following Logan out of Xavier's office.

On the way to Logan's room, Remy caught them. "Sup Wolfy" Remy had gotten into a habit for making nicknames for all the X-Men. In return some of the x-men, made up their own names for him.

Logan stopped and stood in front of the girl. He didn't know what inside of him made him stand so defensively in front of the mutant. "Swamp Rat" Logan scuffed.

"Whoa now. Stealin' lil Marie's nickname" Remy reminded Logan.

"Rouge, to you" Logan growled, balling up his fists.

"Calm down, hoss. Just come ta welcome our guest" Remy smiled, is southern drawl slurring into every word. "Im Remy." he smiled holding out his hand.

The girl ignored him, just staring into his eyes. "Alright Hun-

"Don't call her that" Logan growled again.

"Then what should I call her, steel?"

Logan turned away heading towards the hallway. Remy moved to grab Logan, but before he could reach him he cried out in pain.

"Shit!"

Logan turned around to Remy's hand in the air, in a fist.

"Bitch stopped me!" Remy said angrily.

Logan looked at the girl as her eyes turned blood red again. Remy stood up straight again. "Aint big on welcome, huh" Remy spat, popping his collar on his suit jacket to adjust it on his shoulders again.

"Nope" Logan smirked at Remy.

Remy balled his fists up again but didn't move. He was afraid of this mutants power, and what she could do to him.

"If ya don't mind, we're sorta headin' somewhere" Logan smiled.

The had gotten to Logan's room and he had thrown his jacket on the bed. "This is it" he blandly welcomed.

The girl nodded. She pointed to the bathroom. Logan cocked his head, not knowing what she was asking from him. The girls pretended she was washing herself with the bar of soap.

"Ohh!" Logan said feeling stupid. "Yeah, of course. After all these years of no baths. Yeah. I'll pull out some clothes for when you get out" he said as she moved towards the bathroom. The girl nodded, she closed the door slowly. A minute later Logan heard the shower turn on. He went to his dresser and pulled out some sweat pants. They were gonna be big on her but they were sweat pants. He pulled out one of his tight tank tops, so it could be a bra for her. Then he thought about it, she was really so skinny so she might not have that big of a chest. He shook his head and just laid the tank top on the sweat pants which laid on the bed. He then rummaged through his long sleeve drawer and pulled one of his long sleeve collared shirts he disliked. There was a knock on the door, and Logan was surprised. "Come in" he called. Rogue came in, "Hey Logan" she smiled.

"Hey Marie" Logan nodded.

Rogue heard the shower, "Who's in there?" she asked questionly.

Logan knew Rogue had a crush on him, even when she and laser boy were in a thing. He hated her and Scott being together, but after Bobby, Logan believed she deserved something. He also knew that Rogue was very protective of the family at the mansion, not wanting to hurt her feelings, he breathed and stood boldly.

"The new girl" he said slowly.

Rogue gave him a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"She is rooming with me because she wouldn't room with any one else" Logan said. As they talked they didn't here the girl turn off the shower. She had the door cracked and was listening to Logan and Rogue.

"And she wouldn't room with Kitty or me. There's also Storm!" Rogue snapped.

"Rogue, listen! She is scared of everyone else in this mansion. Kitty hates her and said hell no! And Storm cant deal with her. She would kill Storm if Storm got five feet from her!" Logan argued.

Rogue looked to him, "What ever, Logan. Supper's ready when ever you wanna come down" Rogue said slamming the door behind her.

Logan lowered his head then sighed. Just then he noticed the shower sound was off, he turned around and saw the door cracked. He wondered if she had heard all of that.

The girl came out with her hair dry and a towel wrapped around her self. She had dried her hair with her power. Logan looked to her and was caught by her figure, she had an hourglass shape but her ribs and backbone were still visible.

Logan got up and handed her the clothes he pulled out for her. "Here ya go. Try these on" He said. The girl nodded. "I gotta go to the bathroom so ya can change out here, K kid?" he asked. She nodded a thanks, before She went to the corner of the room as Logan walked to the bathroom. He looked back at her, she had already dropped the towel. He stood there for a second, it was a long time since he had seen a woman with just flesh on. He started to drool noticing he was he quickly looked away and closed the bathroom door shut.

The girl had put on all the clothes by the time Logan came back out into the room. "Looks good kid" Logan smiled. She nodded.

"Look, I can't keep calling you kid forever, ya gotta tell me your real name" Logan said.

The girl stared at him, almost like she hadn't heard him.

Logan burrowed his brow, "Alright kid. I guess Kid will have to do, for the time bein'" he gruffed.

The girl came closer to Logan, pulling her right hand slightly up to his cheek.

Logan twitched at the touch, but as it became warm, he stood still. His eyes peered into her crystal blue eyes. He flinched as soon as her eyes turned the dark blood red.

Logan saw images flashing before his eyes. They were of him. He did not recognize the images from the past. Just then another image flew into his mind, a dark grave stone with the name Jacalyn Aditya Le Roux, lay upon to snow. Another flash and a small figure on the floor, getting beat by four brute men. As Logan was angered by this he started to growl, the girl immediately drew back from him.

As Logan's eyes welcome him back to reality he looked to the girl. Her glossy eyes peered at him, he felt as tho they were peering into his soul.

"Names Jacalyn?" he asked. Just then the image of the grave popped into his head again. The only part of the stone showed this time was the Le Roux

"Names Le Roux?" he asked again.

She nodded to him and Logan felt like he accomplished something.

***That was chapter 4! LeRoux's persnunciation is this "Jack A Lin, A Dee Tay, Lay, Rux" **

**Thank you Please review!*  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry for the long wait yall... its been madening around my house. My grand fathers funeral then having to clean his house then i got sick, then i had to do some finishing football stuff. Sooo you all totally deserve it here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks to HP for reviewing.**

**right now I only have 3 reviews... please review... it means the world!***

Logan walked down to the kitchen by himself. The girl didn't want to come, instead she just curled up in the corner as the scrawny wolf. Logan walked into the kitchen seeing the rest of the x-men around the table. Scott himself just sitting down.

"Nice of you to join us Logan" Storm smiled patting the seat next to her.

"Where's freaky?" Bobby asked.

"Bo-"

"In my room. Got a problem with that?" Logan asked, annoyed by bobby once more.

Storm looked to Jean and Jean looked over to Logan.

"Stop!" Logan screamed at Jean slamming his fist down on the table, getting up and leaving everyone in a very awkward mood.

Hank got up from the table following after him. Logan got halfway down the wall until he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Logan" Hank addressed him calmly.

"What!" Logan snarled.

"Bobby is just a kid, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes" Hank comforted Logan calmly.

"Well, why the -"

"Logan" Hank warned as a young mutant sleepily strolled into the hallway.

"Is everything okay Professor McCoy" the girl asked.

"Ever thing is fine Mrs Katie. Me and Professor Logan are just discussing some things. Are you okay?"Hank asked fatherly.

"I can't sleep, and I heard you. Can I stay with?" she asked.

"Of course. Just go to the den. I will come in a few seconds and take you back to your room" Hank smiled.

"Yes sir" the young mutant said moving sluggishly towards the den.

"You're good with kids" Logan said, seeing how the young mutant respected Hank for his respect and kindness.

"I try" Hank smiled.

"Hank can I ask you something?" as both of them involuntary moved towards the den.

"Yes,"

"When the girl touched you earlier. What images popped into your head?"

Hank looked to Logan. "Is it really something have to share?"

"She touched me earlier and showed me her name... on a grave stone" Logan informed finishing his sentence sharply.

Hank raised an eyebrow. Before entering the den he looked at Logan sharply. "All I saw was me, a little boy... before I was a mutant. She knows my past now"

Hank turned to go in but Logan caught his arm, "She must trust you enough to touch. She show anyone" Logan said reassuring him.

Hank gave Logan a pleading eye before entering in.

:))

"So what is her full power?" Bobby asked, since he and Kitty never got the full 411 on the new girl.

Storm looked to Scott.

"She can change anything about herself" Scott said.

"And how is that so dangerous?" Kitty asked.

"Because with a touch she can change anything about some one else" Jean stepped in.

"Anything?" Kurt asked.

"Anything" Storm nodded.

The all sat quietly. Rogue got up walking over to the sink washing out her dish, "Thanks for dinner, Scott" she smiled.

"You're welcome Rogue" Scott smiled.

Bobby and Kitty got up, Bobby taking their plates to the sink. "Bobby and I are going go see a movie. We'll be back before one, promise" she smiled.

"Okay" Storm nodded. Over the past years, Storm had almost became second in charge around the mansion, mostly they asked permission from her instead of Xavier, because she was a little easier. But what ever Storm accepted, so did Xavier.

Colossus looked to Rouge, "You wanna go play Halo?" he asked washing out his dish.

"No thanks. I think I'm gonna head to bed" Rogue said.

The adults looked at each other, knowing something was wrong with her.

"I think I'm going go hang in the den for a few" Colossus getting up washing his dish, Kurt getting up right after him.

They thanked Scott, then went their separate ways after exiting, leaving, Storm, Scott, and Jean at the table.

Jean looked to them, "Can I tell you two something?" she asked.

"Sure" the other two said.

"Well. The girl. She has set up barriers in her mind. They're really powerful. The professor told me they were so powerful he couldn't get past them." Jean said.

"Barriers?"

"Yes" Jean nodded. "They close up her mind, basically. But why they are enclosed around her mind is what bothers me" she said.

"Explain" Storm said, leaning in to listen to her.

}}}}}

Rogue had went to her room falling asleep on the small bed. Awoken by Logan she angrily opened the door. "What do you want?" she asked rubbing her eyes to the brightness of the hallway.

"Can the kid borrow some clothes to sleep in?" Logan asked.

"Sure. What ever" she replied as she walked back in the room. Turning on the light she went over to the dresser. Logan walked in and watched she opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of girl boxers she used to sleep in. They had been washed recently so they were fine. Digging in her underwear drawer she found a tank top with a tight built in metal less bra in it. "This fine?" she asked.

"Perfect. Could you maybe take them to her, I need something to eat" Logan said unpleasantly as his stomach let out a roar.

"Fine" Rogue said leaving before him.

Rogue got to Logan's bedroom, knocking on the door before calling a hello. LeRoux got up from the bed opening the door for Rogue then walking back to the bed sitting down on it.

Rogue walked in closing the door behind her.

"Here are some pj's for you" Rogue smiled putting them on the bed next to her.

LeRoux nodded a short thank you. Rogue didn't leave immediately but stayed and looked to her.

"So I hear you can change any one's power?" Rogue asked.

LeRoux stood for a moment, eying Rogue. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

Rogue looked to her. "I have a gift, well curse almost. With a touch I can kill somebody. I've been incapable of human contact since I was fourteen" Rogue explained.

LeRoux didn't get the point and raised her eyebrow to tell Rogue to continue.

"I hate it! It's a curse. Now here you are, able to change it." Rogue said. "Please can you change it for me?" Rogue asked desperately.

LeRoux just stared at Rogue."Okay.. think it over but please don't tell anyone I asked you. Especially not Logan."

Just then Logan walked in, beer in hand. Noticing the awkward silence he looked to LeRoux as he spoke to Rogue.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Of course. Well, goodnight" Rogue smiled to him, looking to LeRoux with a pleading eye before leaving.

Logan looked to LeRoux. She just shrugged her shoulders before going and laying in the corner of the floor.

"You don't mind if I watch T.V.?" he asked.

The wolf in the corner shook it's head before laying it down on it's paws.

Taking a swig of his beer, Logan flipped on the t.v. to a Manchester United vs Chelsea game. Man U in the lead.

***Ahh! I know that was a bad ending to the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the story! Please, Tell me what you liked about this chapter, and what you want to see happen in the next!***


	6. Chapter 6

**(Back!I know its been a long time. I wasn't planning to write today.. but it is my bday soooo I was in a rlly happy mood so i did! Aloha! Thank you for reviewing to vrukalakos! Please review and tell me whatcha think so far. **

**And Have you seen Mr Beast in X-men first class trailers! I cant wait! **

**Now here's the moment you've all been waiting for!**)

The next day Logan was introducing the LeRoux to the mansion. Showing her the tour Xavier gave him when he first came here, with out the whole basement though. They were at Hanks class room. It was Hank's free class and only one student was there as he sat at his desk. The student was making up the test, and Hank was grading the first 2 periods.

LeRoux looked Logan then back into the class. "Do you wanna go in?" Logan asked wandering what she wanted.

LeRoux nodded to Logan. Logan accepted by oepening the door for her. Hank looked up as they entered, pushing his paper work aside.

LeRoux went straight to his desk, sitting down in front of it. She looked deeply into his eyes. Hank cleared his throat before turning to the student who had come up and handed in his test. "Thank you Roger. You may go" Hank smiled.

Logan came up to the desk, away from the door as the kid pushed through.

"Logan"

"Hank" They exchanged acknowledgements. Hank cautiously moved in his chair, uneasy of the mutant infront of him. Logan leaned against the wall as he looked over to LeRoux.

"So Your name's LeRoux?" Hank asked trying to get a conversation mutant just stared at him. She did not even blink. As soon as Logan moved towards her, a growl came through her lips. Logan stopped, deciding not to approach her. The girl got up, with out breaking her stare at Hank, walked around his desk and stood in front of his desk. Hank looked to Logan but Logan just shot him a look back. Hank moved away, which wasn't a smart decision. Just then the figure that once stood in front of Hank and Logan was engulfed in flames. Just then like a movie the flames played out a scene for the two.

They saw a young man, resembling Pyro, throwing flames out at a few other figures. All the other figure burned and fell. Then there was a fiery pile of bodies on the ground, with Pyro on top, puffing out his chest victoriously. Just then all the fire ceased and no figure stood there. None of carpet of the walls were burned. No burnt marks where there.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked.

Hank gave him a questioning look like why was he asking him. "I dont know. I dont know if I want to know." Hank replied.

Logan looked out the window seeing the sky darken, Storm was upset about something. A figure stood in the grass, an all too fimiliar figure, Pyro.

"He's out side" Logan looked to Hank.

"If she can do that, it makes me wonder what else she can do. And how good it will be" Hank said worried.

"Logan" Storm's voice interupted Logan's beginning words. "John's out there on the grass" Storm said almost angry.

Hank shot a worried look to Logan, and Logan nodded, sharing the same concern. Storm saw the boys and their concern, wondering why they were like that.

"I'll deal with it" Logan gruffed. "Find the kid" he growled then headed down stairs.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Mr. Claws" John said harshly.

"What do you want John?" Logan growled.

"Just one thing"

**(I know that was short. But it is my bday and I cant be anti social. I promise Ill update soon!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**[I know its been long. I've had a few summer trips ive gone on. And plus I ingjured my knee during the camp trip so I was in the hospital for a few days. but any ways, here is your next chapter. Please review like always :)) A thanks to Goddess who did review :) ]**

"What do you want John?" Logan growled, claws sliding out.

**"**Calm down Hoss" John smirked.

Just then Storm came out of the mansion. "Logan" she called out in warning. The professor rolled out behind Storm.

**"**Ah. Hello John" the professor politely smiled, rolling between him and Logan. "What do we owe the pleasure of your prescence?" The proffessor asked kindly.

_aint no pleasure just a pain in the _ass' Logan thought.

"Logan" the professor said sharply. Logan forogot the old man could read peoples thoughts.

Pyro smirked at Logan, then turned back to the Professor. "I want to join the X-Men. I made a mistake joining the brotherhood." Pryo said.

"You may stay here, but joining the team again will have to be a group decision. Understood?" the professor asked.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you sir." Pyro nodded.

"Storm will show you to a room" The professor stated before Storm turned to go inside. Pyro nodded a thanks before following Storm.

The professor wheeled around and stopped. "Why are you angry about my decision?" he asked Logan who stood next to him.

Logan breathed in heavily, innoyed. "Do you not remember how the girl came to us?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I do." the professor said. "Do you really think John would try anything around the rest of us?" he asked. Logan growled at the thought. "She can protect her self. And after all, she does have you" the professor smirked before rolling inside.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Logan called out but did not get a reply.

Logan walked back to his room, walking in he expected emptyness but instead found Rogue.

"Hey Logan" she smiled sitting on his bed.

"Hey" he replied blankly throwing his coat on the chair.

"Where's umm-

"LeRoux" Logan finished her sentance.

"Yea"

"I don't know" Logan said fustrated sitting on the end of his bed. Rogue slid to sit next to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rogue asked.

"Sure"

"What would you do say if she really did use her power and... you know... changed some one elses?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue!" Logan stammered knowing where she was going with all this.

"What? Come on Logan! I wanna be able to touch people. I wanna be able to kiss Scott with out almost killing him!" Rogue said.

"Maybe thats a good thing." Logan snorted.

Rogue stomped as she stood up. "You know Logan you have a 'dont fuck with me' attitude all the time, and it gets innoying!" Rogue stammered.

Logan opened his mouth to say something but the scrawny figure entered the doorway and his mind wasn't on the conversation any more. Rogue saw Logan attention turn, turning around she saw LeRoux in the doorway.

"Hey" Rogue waved. LeRoux ignored Rogue, going to her corner she just stood facing the wall.

"Maybe it might be best for you too leave" Logan said to Rogue. Rogue rolled her eyes before exiting.

After Rogue had left, Logan has sat back on the bed.

"You okay Kid" Logan asked.

"Logan" LeRoux whispered. Logan couldn't believe it. She actually talked.

"Yeah" Logan asked.

"Should I change her power?" LeRoux asked.

"Its up to you" Logan said.

LeRoux turned to him, "Are you in love with her?"

Logan smirked, "Use to. Now She has Scott."

LeRoux nodded, sitting next to him on the bed. "Logan?"

"Yea Kid"

"Does the kitchen have any raw meat?" she asked.

"I dont know" Logan replied. "Let's go check" Logan said standing up, letting her go infront of him.

Down in the Kitchen Hank was cooking supper.

"Watcha making Hanky?" Logan as he walked in, LeRoux following.

"Some oysters" Hank replied as he tried to turn off the stove top. Which wasnt succeding. "if I can turn this damn thing off!" he said clicking the button, but the fire still wouldn't go out.

LeRoux's eyes turned blood shot red, before the fire disappeared into her hand. Hank cleared his throat. "Thank you" he said, calming down.

"Do we have any raw meat?" Logan asked.

"In the forest" Hank laughed.

Logan turned to LeRoux. She just nodded before walking out of the kitchen.

"What can she not do?" Hank asked. Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Oh the professor wants to see you some time later." Hank said.

"Bout what?" Logan growled.

"I don't know. Im just the messenger" Hank smiled. Logan rolled his eyes, grabbing a beer from the fridge he left the kitchen. Taking a swig he felt almost immeaditley better.

**(i know that was a bad ending... .Sorry... I promise some more action in the next chapter.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Back and for another chapter! Saw X-Men First Class. Watch out for a story on that! Thanks goes to Godess of the sands for reviewing!)**

Logan had gone and talked with the professor about how the girl would be safe around John.

Logan had left the professor's office, still head strong that he did not like John around.

Rogue had just finished leaving the kitchen with a nice cool bottle of pepsi.

**"**Logan" she smiled as he came towards her.

**"**Rogue" Logan gruffed, not stopping. Rogue followed Logan knew he was upset about something.

**"**Whats wrong?" Rogue asked her southern drawl thickening.

**"**You haven't heard have ya kid?" Logan asked. Before Rogue could reply Pyro entered the hallway.

**"**Rogue, Logan" he greeted.

**"**Hi John" Rogue replied before Logan pushed his way past them headed towards his room.

"What's his problem?" John whispered to Rogue.

**"**Don't know" Rogue shrugged her shoulders.

"So how have you been?" John asked.

"Good" Rogue nodded. Scott then entered the hallway to see Rogue and John talking. Clearing his throat loudly he made his presence clear.

"Scott. Good morning. I'll see you later Rogue" John replied and walked past her.

"He say anything bad?" Scott asked. Rogue shook her head. They heard the door open, and some one scream.

Logan ran past them, Rogue followed. Scott having no choice followed also.

**"**Professor Logan!" A girl yelled as he entered the foyer.

Logan saw LeRoux on the floor, her body covered in blood.

**"**Oh my gosh!" Rogue gasped. Scott ran knelt down by LeRoux. He felt her pulse, putting his head to her chest to see if her heart was pumping.

"We have to take her to Hank" Scott said.

Logan wasted no time. He scooped up the fragile body in his arms. Scott followed after Logan.

LeRoux felt the heavy hands holding her up. Her stomach lurched, and she squirmed. Before Logan could grab her, LeRoux fell to the floor. LeRoux clenched her stomach but it didn't work. Logan turned away as she spit up. Scott wasn't bothered still watching her.

"Logan" Scott hit him on the arm.

"What bastard?" Logan hit him back turning around. "That's not good. Do you have a paper towel?" he yelled. LeRoux was coughing up massive amounts of blood.

"Handkerchief" Scott said pulling it out. Logan grabbed it and knelt down be LeRoux. Covering her mouth he picked her up again. Logan looked down into her eyes as he carried her. He could see her eyes flickering from bloodshot to normal.

"Hank!" Logan yelled as he entered the station.

"What?" Hank growled as he came into the same room Logan was in. When he saw the figure in Logan's arms, he immeaditley went to work."Put her on the table" he pointed.

"She's throwing up blood" Logan said as he removed the bloody handkerchief and threw it back to Scott. Hank grabbed the trashcan setting it next to the bed.

"If you two will excuse me" Hank said as he went to go get more medical supplies.

Logan and Scott left the room but Logan sat down right outside the door.

"I don't really care, but are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Fine" Logan sarcastically commented.

"Want a beer?" Scott asked.

"No" Logan growled. Scott left Logan to be alone in the basement. Logan rubbed his hands against his face. Why did he care so much for the kid? He hated how he let his feelings get so big. Why was he soft? Was it because the mansion? He didn't know.

About half an hour later Hank opened the door to go find Logan. He didn't have to do any looking, Logan stood right away.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's good. I traced some poison that was in her system. It was shutting down some cells and clouding the part of the brain that gave her the knowledge how to control her mutation." he explained as they walked in to the table."She's smart though and so is her power. It regenerated itself. She took on all the powers she previously used, healing was one and it stopped at healing. She should be fine in a couple hours" Hank said.

"Do you know what caused the poison?" Logan asked looking at LeRoux. She laid straight out her hair falling down her shoulders and her eyes closed.

"I haven't figured out that just yet" Hank lowered his head.

Just then the professor rolled in. "Hello, Logan, Hank. How is the girl?" he asked as he rolled over next to her.

"Better. Should be up in a couple hours" Hank nodded.

"That's good" The professor complimented. He went to the head of the table and put his hands up to her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, his growl just surfacing.

"I'm seeing if her mental barriers are weaker since she is unconscious. If they are I can see her mind." he explained.

"Isn't that invading privacy?" Logan growled this time.

"Logan. It is a reasonable thing to do now, since we know nothing about her. Now just hush" the professor retorted before closing his eyes.

Logan watched him as he tried to read her mind. The professor's face started twisting as in professor gasped and jumped back in his chair.

"It seems they only got stronger" the professor stated almost angrily. He lowered his head and wheeled out of the room.

"I'm gonna go get a beer. You gonna stay here with 'er?" Logan asked.

Hank nodded, "You look like you need a good ole molson right now. Go. She'll be fine."

Logan nodded a thanks and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

**(Im so bad at ending chapters! Please review and tell me whatcha want to happen next!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Welcome back! I know its been quite a while. I was in the hospital. I got an arrow in my right foot, then broke my left ankle. Now I have a tendinitis in my right elbow, and i sprained my left wrist. I'm in alot of pain. But I wanted to update for all of yall, if yall are still reading. A thanks goes out to Allie for reviewing. And since you so kindly reviewed, you wishes will be granted :)**

**Please review yall! **

**Here ya go!**

Hank had spent countless hours in the infirmary, watching after LeRoux. He was just about to doze off in his sleep when he heard a rattle. He jumped out of his chair, his beast senses aware.

**"**Calm down Blue. It's only me" Logan gruff voice came from the entrance. "Sleeping on the job?" Logan asked passing him a blue moon, while Logan himself had a Molson.

Hank nodded a thanks, taking the beer. "Now drinking on the job" Hank smiled.

**"**You look bad blue, go get some sleep. It's way past the school's bed time, so it'll be quite. And I think ya bed way comfy than that chair." Logan drawled.

**"**I might just have to take that offer.**" **Hank said standing up.**"**Come get me if she wakes up" Hank said.

Logan nodded as Hank walked out. Logan lowered his head thinking about the day. Soon sleep caught up to him.

]]

LeRoux woke up, only moving slightly. She moved her head around to see who was around. It was only Logan, and he was asleep in the chair. LeRoux unsnapped all the wires attached to her. She got up heading for the door. As she felt a hand on her shoulder, she growled. Turning into the same wolf earlier she tackled the outline behind her.

"Whoa! Hey, It's me Kid" Logan said as he was pinned to the ground by the wolf.

LeRoux made her way off of him, letting him get back up. She turned back to a human and stood in front of him.

"You okay?" Logan asked, not letting any of his emotions drip into his tone.

LeRoux nodded before turning.

"What happened earlier" Logan asked coming up beside her. LeRoux looked up to Logan growling. Before she could get out of the room the professor rolled in with Hank walking right behind him.

"Hello. LeRoux, I'm glad to see you're up" The professor smiled.

LeRoux growled."You!" she yelled. She leaped, but Logan got in her way just in time. Just then images flashed in the Professors mind.

Images of the past.

_It was on the beach. A young Erik Lensherr was raging at a human. She started firing her gun, Erik flung up his hand, the bullets going around him. Just then there was a yelp, from the young Charles Xavier. "I can't feel my legs!" Charles yelled. "You did this!" Erik screamed. _

_"Inside, lies the rage" Charles told Erik as both looked at the disc._

_"I won't make you do anything you don't want to" he told banshee. "Here let me help" Erik said."Erik!" "What? you were thinking the same thing" Erik smiled back. _

The images stopped as LeRoux was thrown back by Logan. Just then Jean, Scott, and Storm, came rushing in to assist them. LeRoux growled throwing flames towards the three adults that just game in. Storm put the fire out with water. LeRoux's eyes turned blood red again before throwing her hands up, throwing the three up in the air. The items around the room started to levitate and swirling around the room. The lights went crazy and started to flicker. Before she could do any more, Logan grabbed her, cupping her face, and making her look at him. "It's me kid! It's Logan!" Logan said. Just then LeRoux calmed down. Logan felt the tension drift away, letting his grip on her a little looser.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to Logan.

_"_It's okay Kid" Logan half smiled, glad she was alright.

"Speak for yourself" Scott growled on the other side of the room. Logan turned eying him.

_"_Logan, I think you should take her to your room. Get some rest" the professor said half panting.

After Logan had taken LeRoux to his room, he headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. The professor rolled in, also searching for something.

_"_What was that back there?" Logan asked.

"Her anger" Charles said plainly.

_"_That.. That was her anger?" Logan stuttered.

"From what I picked up, only the beginning. Things are about to get much worse with our friend if you don't get closer to her. You are the only one she trusts Logan. And the only one who can help her remain calm and in control. You need to let her know that you will never harm her or will let anything harm her" The professor explained.

Scott and Remy walked in before Logan could say anything. "Scott" the professor welcome, then nodded to Remy. Logan turned and saw the bruise on Scott's face. Logan slightly smiled at the fact that a teen did that to him.

_"_I just came in here for an icepack" Scott gruffed before heading to the freezer.

_"_Wha may te chil so mad?" Remy asked leaning over the island.

_"_I have no clue" Charles said shrugging. "Hopefully we can find out" he said before rolling out. Logan left the other two in the kitchen, heading back to his room.

When he got into his room he was surprised to see LeRoux wide awake, sitting up.

_"_You okay, Le?" Logan asked, sitting on the other side of the bed.

_"_Is he mad?" she asked, turning towards him. Looking at Logan with her icy blue eyes, searching for something.

_"_No. This is why you're here. To learn how to control it" Logan told her. There was silence before she breathed in heavily.

_"_I was twelve. It was strong. I killed both my parents and my four siblings. I made it look like a fire. Was sent to juvy. I... killed several people..., before escaping. I was captured by a group of scientist. I escaped with some help. I killed several guards there, and even several mutants. _" _LeRoux shared slowly and softly, before looking away. "I'm a bad person. I don't belong here" she whispered.

_"_You're not a bad person. Jus a good person who's done some bad things 'n had some bad things happened to. But ya do belong here and never doubt that. You are a mutant jus like the rest of us. And you'll find control jus like the rest of us. It jus' gonna take some time. So don't be so hard on yourself" Logan explained. He looked over to her and saw a little silver tear fall from her eye. He shifted to put his hand on her back, rubbing slow circles to comfort her.

As LeRoux got tired from the emotions she shifted into a comfortable position, her head tucked between his arm and chest. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, and fell asleep.

Logan shifted so his back was against the pillow that rested against the head board. He closed his eyes knowing he wanted to get some sleep.

**(I know that was a really really bad ending, and I apologize. ****Please review and tell me what you think of this so far. What you think of LeRoux. And just a little clip of next chapter, Victor Creed is in it :)) Please review! )**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it been a long time. Im so sorry. But to apologize I have a secret to share. Well its not a secret... but it will make you smile:)) So I did some research and rumor has it, there will be a magneto origin! How exciting is that! I mean that was recent. It had first class then it had Magnetos origin. Sooo... hopefully its not a rumor and its true! I'll apologize again for rambling. Next sentence!  
><strong>

**Thank you to Phantom's Ange, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight and sammiegirl. It means so much!  
><strong>

**Now to you feature presentation...And here we gooooo!**

It had been two weeks since the night LeRoux opened up to him. The two weeks passed and she only opened up to one other person in the mansion. The blue furball doc. She didn't really friend him, but she would talk to him at least.

Logan woke up alone. Jumping up from the bed he looked around for LeRoux. She usually waited in the room until he got up.

He saw Scott in the hallway. "You've seen LeRoux?" he asked.

**"**In the forest" Scott raised an eyebrow in attitude.

"Why?" Logan asked coming inches from Scotts face.

**"**I don't know! I thought you were supposed to be her babysitter" Scott replied.

**"**Out of my way" Logan growled pushing Scott hard, before leaving.

**"**Wha- he pro-'lem" Remy asked as he came down the hall. Scott smiled and walked off.

**"**Oh hey Logan!" Kitty smiled as she saw him coming down the steps. 'where are you goin?" she asked seeing he was in a bad mood and he might do something that he would regret later.

**"**The forest, Half-pint" Logan growled. Kitty knew something was up. She waited until he walked out the door, before going to the garage to exit and follow him.

Logan walked right into the forest, not looking back. He extended his claws, sniffing the air. "Sabertooth" he growled. He walked a few more steps, and the light was getting dimmer. He sniffed again, the scent coming closer. He was in a vast clearing of bushed, but there were a few trees casting dark shadows.

"Logan!" Kitty screamed running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, right before a figure fell through them.

Logan shook his head dazzled. It felt so weird having something go through you like that.

Logan and Kitty turned to see the figure on the ground. It was Sabertooth. He didn't have the long hair or hair any where. He had short black hair.

The figure got up smirking at Logan. "Hello, Wolverine" the figure chuckled.

**"**Who are you?" Logan asked.

"You don't recognize me? I mean just because I got a hair cut. I look just like I did before" Victor smiled.

**"**Sabertooth" Kitty whispered.

"Smart girl you got there" Victor smirked, lunging at Kitty throwing her into a tree. Kitty didn't know what happened so she couldn't phase through it, before she slammed the side of her face into it.

Logan growled, throwing himself at Victor before he could touch Kitty again. The two men rolled and fought, jumping over things and slamming into them.

Just then a loud angry growl came from the opposite side of the clearing. The wolf jumped on top of Victor, her jaws snapping over his cloak taking him with her as she rolled off of Logan. Logan stood up, moving in front of the bleeding Kitty.

Victor stood in front of the wolf who growled at him as she stood between him and Logan.

**"**What?" Victor said to the wolf.**"**Why? You know they don't like you." Victor said looking up to Logan, as he growled.

"You can tell them! I'm not sticking around with them" Victor growled at the wolf. The Wolf lowered her tail and her ear, slowly making her way over to Victor. He bent down petting her behind the ear, and under the chin. "But, if you ever need me, just call" Victor whispered. He got up, flipping his cloak. His long shadow disappearing with him.

The wolf kept her head before Logan spoke up. "I need to get Kitty back" Logan huffed, before turning and picking Kitty up in his arms.

The wolf turned and changed back into LeRoux, following Logan back. When they returned the got Kitty to Hank. Hank stitched her up, 20 stitches on the left side of her face.

LeRoux and Logan sat in the medical room, as Kitty rested. LeRoux could feel his tension, and has she changed her power to read his mind, she was upset at herself.

"Logan" she whispered. Logan looked over to her, wanting to listen.

"How do you know him?" Logan asked.

"He was one of the mutants. He helped me escape." LeRoux whispered. Logan looked to her.

"He helped you?" Logan asked. LeRoux nodded. "With out getting anything?" he asked. LeRoux nodded. She got up slowly from her chair, heading towards the exit. "LeRoux" he called. She turned, just looking at him with a blank expression. "You okay?" he asked. LeRoux nodded before leaving.

As she slowly made her way up to her room, all she could think about was Logan. As she turned turned the knob and stepped through the threshold she saw Rogue awaiting on the chair next to the desk.

"Hey LeRoux" Rogue got up, welcoming. LeRoux nodded. "How's kitty" she asked. LeRoux gave her a thumbs up. "So you remember what we talked about?" she asked. LeRoux nodded again grabbing some pajamas. "Can you change me now?" she asked. LeRoux looked over to her, a questioning eyebrow up. "Please! I wanna be able to kiss Scott, with out hurtin him! Please!" Rogue begged as Logan walked into the room behind her. LeRoux looked up to Logan, and Rogue caught her eye.

"Logan" Rogue acknowledged as she regained her composure.

"Rogue" Logan nodded as he made his way towards his dresser.

"How's Kitty?" Rogue asked.

"Half-Pints, healthy. Should be out by tomorrow." Logan said grabbing some clothes. As the two girls just stood there looking at each other, Logan felt very awkward."Somethin I missed, Le?" Logan asked knowing she would tell him.

"Rogue was just askin me something" she whispered. Rogue looked over to LeRoux. She didn't know she could talk. Rogue gave her a pleading look."I can't lie to him" LeRoux whispered to her.

"Let me tell him then." Rogue begged turning to Logan. Logan shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what the heck was going on. "Remember what we talked about that night?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue. If you really want it that bad. If you want to touch one-eyed that bad. then do what ever you want" Logan growled going into the bathroom.

"Please!" Rogue begged LeRoux said.

"Logan" LeRoux called. Logan came out of the bathroom with just a pair of sweat pants on. His chest bare, and glistening."Yea Le?" he asked. LeRoux's eyes turned red and Logan nodded.

"She said she would feel too guilty to completely strip ya of ya mutation. She said she can jus' give ya control over it." Logan explained to Rogue.

"Yea! Jus' as long as I can touch some one" Rogue said happily her southern drawl more clear. LeRoux came closer to Rogue. She put her hands on either side of her cheeks.

"This migh hurt a bit" Logan told Rogue.

Rogue nodded, "I'm ready"

LeRoux's eyes turned blood shot red, and Rogue screamed out. Then two second later, LeRoux pulled back from Rogue. Her eyes her regular icy blue. Rogue coughed and shook herself.

"Did it work?" Rogue asked.

"Touch me" Logan said. Rogue gulped before placing a bare hand on his arm. Nothing happened.

"Nothings happening!" Rogue cried out in joy. "Thank you!" she ran over and hugged LeRoux tightly. LeRoux didn't know what to do so she just patted Rogue's back."I gotta go tell Scott!" she yelped happily.

Logan turned towards LeRoux and smiled. "You did a good thin' kid" he said. LeRoux looked to him.

"Except, Scott's room is two doors down." LeRoux replied.

"Ah.. Damn!" Logan fussed. "Marie!"

**So there it was! I hoped you liked it cuz I did! So, here is the part of the story, where I want your input on what shall happen next. If you have some juicy ideas, message me! If I can make it fit in the story... I will def put it in! Please review it means the world! Laterz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I know its been so long. School started, and I got my wisdom teeth out, plus all the injuries ive had recently.. all the doctors appointments and stuff. I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be really really long. **

**Thank you to all whom have stuck with this story and still are reading, I know I suck at updating, its just life I guess. So thank you sooo much!**

**Please enjoy this chapter and the next and the next... etc. Thank you!  
><strong>

**A thanks to justiceintheworldofhp-yearight for reviewing!**

LeRoux woke up to an empty room, no Logan anywhere. She looked over to the clock which read 7:45. She figured that Logan was at breakfast, so she decided to take a shower before he came back up. Grabbing some of the clothes they had scavenged for her, and a towel, she closed the bathroom door softly. As she moved towards the shower she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Ragged black hair, covering her bony shoulders. She had scars, which she didn't know they were there. It had been so long since she had looked in the mirror. She was hideous. She hated what she saw.

Her fury building up inside her, finally erupted. Her eyes turned bloody red and things started to fly around the bathroom, the mirror had shattered, and the cabinets began breaking off their hinges.

Down in the kitchen, Logan ate some scrambled eggs Rogue made. Rogue, Hank, and Logan were the only ones in the kitchen at the time, enjoying it.

"So where's red eye?" Logan asked taking a sip of his Molson. Hank snickered in the seat across from Logan. When he saw Rogue turn around, he grabbed his Blue Moon, taking a gulp, avoiding her eyes.

"Still in the room. He hasn't recovered" Rogue smirked to Logan.

**"**Yea, Just think I lost my appetite.**" **He growled throwing his fork down.

Kitty walked in and smiled sitting down next to Hank.

"How ya doin' half pint?" Logan asked.

"Good. How's LeRoux?" Kitty asked, attempting to grab a plate with eggs and toast on it. Logan pushed his plate towards her, not wanting to waste delicious food. Kitty picked up another fork digging in.

"Still sleepin' I think." Logan said.

"Are you gonna invite her today?" Hank asked.

'For what?" Logan eyed the blue doc.

"We're gonna go fishin at the pond by the mountain trail" Kitty said. "We might even camp out. The professor, Bobby, Jean, Colloususs, and Remy are gonna babysit. Me, Hank, Rogue, Scott, Storm, and Kurt are going. We would love it if you and LeRoux could join" Kitty pleaded clasping her hands together.

"Um, I don't know. Gotta ask the kid first" Logan replied taking the last swig of his beer.

"Well go ask her right now!" Kitty smiled innocently.

"Fine!'"Logan surrendered, knowing she wouldn't give up until he asked. As Logan entered the room he could see that the bathroom door was broken off it's hinges.

"LeRoux" He called out before getting to the bathroom.

"Logan" a distinct whisper filled the air. Just then Logan heard harsh voices amongst the soft calling of his name

_She shouldn't be allowed to stay_, Logan heard bobby's voice angry amongst the air. _She was just being a bitch, _Half-pints voice came next. _She should leave! Kill her! Stab her! No, we need her power! She isn't worth anything to me! I'm not her real mom! I'm not her father! Where is she! _

"_Logan Help Me_" a voice whispered. _This ones name? We don't have a name for her. Just call her Runt I guess. How many tests have you run? 15. How many successful? None. __Everyones died in the process of each. Damnit! Just kill her! How? I don't know! Stab her! Do what ever! Blow a frikin bomb on her for all I care! _

Logan stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Seeing objects thrashing about the room. LeRoux stood there in the middle of the room inanimate. Her eyes blood shot red, not shifting back to the icy blue, Logan could loose himself in to.

_"_LeRoux!" Logan yelled making his way towards her. There was so much noise, Logan had to cover his ears, to be able to concentrate on walking. The wind picked up thrashing Logan backwards.

_There's nothing you can do for her Logan! _A scream came. Logan growled jumping at LeRoux, tackling her. All the object came to a halt in the air, all slamming down onto the tile floor.

Logan breathed heavily and could feel LeRoux breathing.

"Le, Look at me, Are you okay?" Logan as holding her head up. The icy blue returned into the small eyes, a shade of hope rising in them.

_"_Logan?" LeRoux coughed.

"Yeah. I'm right here" Logan said, helping her sit up.

_"_What happened?" she asked holding her head as the pain shot through momentarily.

_"_I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me" Logan said, just sitting on the floor with her in his arms.

"Logan" she whispered looking up to him. Logan looked down and saw a face of innocence. Her eyes just pleading for a beacon of hope or something good to come. Young eyes that had seen many forms of evil, yet still searched for something good.

_"_Yeah Le?" he asked.

_"_Promise, you'll never hurt me?" she asked quietly.

_"_Kid"

_"_Please promise. Never intentionally"

Logan couldn't help but feel his heart skipped a few beats. He didn't know why but he felt like he was obliged to make this promise. He didn't know what it was about the kid that made him feel like her protector. "yeah Kid I promise" He replied. He felt her tension slowly drift away.

"Do you want to know about the labs?" she asked.

"I don't have to" Logan said, shifting his position as she moved against the wall in the corner.

"I think you should. Only Victor knows. Because he went through it with me" she whispered.

At the thought of Victor around LeRoux, made Logan angry. He felt as though Victor was just an animal and would hurt her.

"Alright. I guess." Logan replied.

_"_I can't really tell you, so I guess, I'll show you" LeRoux said.

Logan waited quietly, he was ready. LeRoux knew this would prove that he was real about his promise. The things that she had done and the things that happened, would anger Logan. But if he was real on his promise, he would not hurt her.

**So whatcha think? Are you ready to learn the true past behind LeRoux life? All of it? And will it anger Logan? mmmm next chapter soon to come! I'll even write it on paper, so it'll be quicker. Cuz I write it during school and all on paper then I can come home and type it. But if I just type it it'll take several days to get the whole story on the comp. :) Sooo I promise it wont take me half a month for the next update! **

_**:)**  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

***Back. I'm so so so sorry it was so so so late! I've just been busy the past few weeks. Also I fell out of a few nights ago. Only 10 to 15 feet, so everything should be fine. But here is you're story. I hope its good enough to wait on. Im so sorry!**

**Oh and btw if any one is wondering in my story, Victor Creed is Liev Schiebers version! Cuz he is absolutely amazing and hottt!  
><strong>

**A thanks to Jinxed just in time, for reviewing! **

**So this chapter is LeRoux's past. There is some violence and abuse. In the past chapter she tells what happened. she left out some things before that, sooo that's why I'm doing this chapter. :) Enjoy!***

As Logan felt the touch of LeRoux's soft finger tips, on his cheeks, he was thrown back into a swirl of darkness. Before coming to his senses, his feet landed firmly on the ground. Opening his eyes and shaking the blurriness, he found himself in a dark alley way. It was night time and no moon hung in the sky to light the way.

He stumbled for a second before moving to the end of the alleyway. As he got to the street, he saw a newspaper stand, titled "Alabama News."

'Alabama!' he thought. What the heck was he in Alabama for?

"She's our daughter, we can't jus throw 'er way" A woman with a thick southern accent said from the end of the street. Logan turned and saw a dark haired woman angrily standing in front a very tall man. The man obviously was over 6 feet and reach 6 feet and 5 inches.

"We're sellin' 'er." He said angrily. "I'm not her father!"

**"**Theodore! She's only 6, do you have no heart?" the woman asked angrily.

Theodore slapped the woman across the face. Logan moved, but was stopped by a force so strong, he couldn't move from his spot.

"Apparently not!" the thick accent raged.

"I have a heart, but not for freaks!" Theodore growled.

"You're a monster!"

**"**And so is that child! She'll turn into a monster, and kill us both! So I'm givin' em' 'er!" He explained harshly to the woman on the ground.

**"**I can't believe you!"

**"**Oh shut up Natalie! You know you don**' **want her anymore than I do!"

Natalie stood up, looking Theordore in his eyes, "Jacalyn is my daughter, you cant change that" she spat bitterly. With a swift turn and the whip of her hair she made her way out of the dark.

"Yes I can" Theodore snickered as he made his way past Logan. Obviously he couldn't be seen.

Logan tried to follow Natalie but he couldn't move. As he growled in frustration he was thrown into another swirl of darkness.

He found himself in a small apartment. A young child with dark black hair sat in the corner. Logan eyes met her's and he knew who she was. It was LeRoux. The icy blue were the same as he saw in present time. She sat in the corner as four older children played around the room. Logan saw that Natalie and Theodore were together, sitting at the table.

"Today's her birthday isn't it? Is that why you called me?" Theodore asked Natalie.

Natalie smirked, and nodded.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"10" Natalie replied.

"4 years. How'd you do it?" he asked.

"I see now why you beat me, to keep me controlled. Same thin' with 'er" Natalie smiled.

"Oh. Well she'll be out of you hands soon. I always win" Theodore smiled.

Before Natalie replied there was shouting from the stairs and the hallways. Just then several big buff men stormed into the apartment room. "Down on the ground! Now!" The leader shouted at everyone in the room. Pointing the guns the four children fell to the floor, and so did Natalie. The man went to Theodore, "Good work. Leave now!" he said. Theodore smirked and left in silence.

"Alright, Mrs Natalie, which one is it? Where is she?" the man asked, pointing his gun at her. She remained quiet. "Boys" he said looking up to two of the men who were already in the room. The two went and pointed their guns at two of the younger kids in the four.

"No! No! It's the one in the corner! I'm not her mother! She's worth nothing to me" Natalie whimpered.

"Boys" the leader said standing straight up, letting Natalie crawl over to the four children. Four of the men threw LeRoux from the corner and into the wall. One kicked her in the stomach while the other one kicked her in the face.

"Now. We'll have plenty of time for that later. Lets go!" The leader commanded as the men left. Natalie stood up, hugging the four of her children asking them if they were okay.

Logan was disgusted, he wanted to claw Natalie right there in the face. But he still couldn't move. He breathed heavily in and then was thrown into another swirl of darkness. Logan shook his head, shaking off the dizziness again, and getting his eyesight back. He was in a dim lighted cell. He saw Victor Creed laying on a bed chained to the cement wall.

"This one's name?" The General asked.

"We don't have a name for her yet" the gaurd replied. "Just call her Runt I guess. She looks like one."

"Throw her in with Toothy" General said before going back to his work.

"Here's your cell mate Creed" the gaurd laughed harshly as he threw a body onto the floor of the cell. Logan identified the body as LeRoux. She had a large black collar around her neck. Logan panicked wondering if she was alive. Of course she had to be. LeRoux got up, she focused on the door, trying use her power. Obviously Victor knew what she was trying to do because he spoke up. "It isn't gonna work bama" he said, sitting up on the cot. LeRoux turned to him and eyed him. "See that collar on your neck, stops you're power. Don't know how they figured how to do that, but they did. I'm Victor" he said holding out his hand, his collar was around his wrist, and Logan could see his fingernails were a normal person's fingernails.

"Victor Creed?" she asked.

"How you know me, bama?" he asked.

"Mutant community" LeRoux sat down in the cell, leaning against the bar.

"Wow. I've missed some important stuff.-"

"It's just a group of mutant's who communicate, underground. But some of us got caught" LeRoux explained.

"How'd you get caught?" he asked.

"Father sold me. So did my mom" LeRoux spit with her thick accent. Logan knew it was from Natalie, that LeRoux got such a thick southern accent, more than Marie's.

"Damn" Victor said.

"What about ya?" she asked.

"Well, I was helping one of the scientist. Then he didn't need me no more. And I'm indestructible so, he keeps me prisoner. Makes me kill some other prisoners" Victor said.

LeRoux eyed Victor for a moment. "Don't worry Bama, I'm not gonna kill ya?" Victor smirked.

"Why do you keep callin' me Bama?" she asked.

"Cuz, word round town cells, you're from bama and you got a pretty hell of an Alabama accent" he smirked.

"You got a hell of a northerner accent" she retorted.

"Here I thought, I was Japanese" he replied. There was a short silence, before LeRoux looked to him.

"LeRoux" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya" Victor smiled. "What's your power?"

"I'm not sure" she said quietly.

"Not sure? How do you not know?" he asked.

"I mean. I've just done so many abnormal things. I dont have a specific power. And sometimes it acts out" she whispered from her side of the cell.

"Oh" Victor mumbled. "Well, it'll come to you soon enough."

Logan rolled his eyes. To think Victor Creed was nice. It was too awkward for Logan, seeing this sophisticated side of Victor. Logan jerked as he was thrown into the cloud of darkness again.

The moon hung in a misty night sky. Clouds covered the stars, the moon shining through the clouds around it. Logan shook his head to get his eye sight back in focus, looking around. Logan stood in the shadow of a tall building. The street was deserted and only a few figures stood ahead.

"Its so nice to see you. What's it been 2 years?" Logan heard Natalie ask with a quiver in her voice. Logan turned the corner of the block. In the dim streetlight stood Natalie, Theodore, and the four kids in front of LeRoux.

LeRoux nodded, "And You know, two years isn't enough to get over what happened." LeRoux said.

"Please. It was his idea!" Natalie pleaded pointing at Theodore.

"No it wasn't!" Theodore stammered."How'd you get out? They weren't suppose to let you out!" he yelled.

"I had some help" LeRoux growled.

"Don't be mad... Please" Natalie stuttered.

"Don't be mad!" LeRoux re-iterated astounded. LeRoux's eyes turned red as she got angrier. The lights started to flicker, and things started to levitate. Some of the trash on the road was bursting into flames. The wind started to pick up and howl, the thunder rolled. Some of the street lamps glass broke, and the windows on the buildings around.

"See what you made!" Theodore yelled to Natalie.

There was a roar from LeRoux, a almost demonic roar.

"Jacalyn Please don't do this!" Natalie yelled over the noise.

"It's LeRoux" the figure, who did not look LeRoux any more growled. The four figures behind the two parents, fell, lifeless. Theodore gasped at the sight. Trying to run, the glass of a window shattered flying into him. Objects from the store, started flying out. A few of the knives came out, piercing in to Theodore.

Natalie turned to run, but stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands went up to her throat, scratching at it, as if some one's hands were clasped around them. She fought for half a minute, before falling to her knees, then falling face down on the cement. As soon as she hit the cement, the objects dropped to the floor, the wind died down, the fire was gone.

Logan turned to LeRoux, she was laying on the ground as well, breathing. In the distance sirens wailed. LeRoux lifted her, fire emerging from her hand, to the building. As the fire trucks and ambulances arrived LeRoux laid there.

"This one's alive!"

Logan head swirled again, seeing darkness. His mind replayed what happened. At that moment he knew there was something else in side of LeRoux. That anger, that hate wasn't LeRoux, it was almost another person inside of her. Logan hit the tile floor on his knees and groaned, his healing factor came to play quickly. He looked around to where he was at. It was large area with high fences and towers. He remembered what LeRoux had told him. She was in juvy. He now was in Juvy. He spotted LeRoux sitting on a picnic table on the courtyard.

"Look at that new freak!" Logan heard a girl say behind him. He turned around to see a group of girls walking towards LeRoux. Logan was now starting to get pissed off not being able to move. "What you locked up for?" the leader poked at LeRoux.

LeRoux turned to the girl and smirked, "Murder."

Some of the girls gasped but the leader buffed up, "Oh, you think your tuff? Well nobody runs it up in here. Only me." she asked poking at LeRoux.

LeRoux got up from her seat, smirking. Trying to walk away, the girl stopped her by spinning her around. A howl filled the air outside, a loud howl. LeRoux smiled, wrong move. Her eyes turned blood red, the girl was thrown back, and so were the others. LeRoux moved her hand and the leader slid across the concrete ground towards her. "No I don't think you do" LeRoux smirked, her eyes still blood red. LeRoux closed her hand in a tight fist, and the girls on the ground gasped for air. LeRoux squatted next to the girl, whispering in her ear, "Maybe next time" she said as the girl took her last breath.

There was a quick pit of darkness for Logan. He found him self outside of the jail.

"Took you bout long enough" LeRoux smiled to the best on the stairs.

Victor Creed shot a smirk back to LeRoux, who kept on, "I was about to get an ass kicking" she laughed as they made there way down the steps.

"Gaurds?"

"3, I let the last one live" LeRoux smirked.

"What about the girls?" he asked.

"4" LeRoux said as they got to the car.

"There's clothes in the back" Victor said as he popped the trunk.

"Thank you" LeRoux said as she grabbed the clothes and hopped in the 2004 Infinity."Rental? Nice"

"Thanks. Where do you wanna eat bama?" Victor asked.

"Anywhere" LeRoux said as the car sped off.

Logan shook his head, this was all too confusing. He knew now why LeRoux liked to keep things simple and not get into anything with other people. Logan scratched his neck, before the swirl of black came again.

"Welcome back" a man smiled as LeRoux was thrown against the cell bar. It was the general, Logan had seen earlier, bent down in front of LeRoux, who was on the floor with a collar. He had short balck hair, and a long forehead. His eyes were brown and his face was stern. "We're gonna figure out how to get your mutation under control. Then we're gonna kill you" he smirked, his eyes lit up. "From the time being, We'll put you back with your old friend" He smiled caressing her cheek. LeRoux pulled away, but he grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "Don't fight me" he said, anger rising in his voice.

"13" the guy yelled as he stood up, he pulled on the chains attatched to LeRoux's wrists. Throwing her into the cell he stood at the door, unlocking the chains. "Oh, and if you touch the bars, the collar will shock you. Just some improvements" he smiled. He slammed the iron door closed

"Did he do anything to you" a voice came from the dark coner.

"No" LeRoux rubbed her wrists sitting down. Victor creed emerged from the shadows looking down at LeRoux.

"Good."

"How'd you get caught again?" LeRoux asked.

"Same reason you did" Victor smiled to her.

Logan rolled his eyes. How much of a relationship did Victor and LeRoux have. Is that why he came back to see her?There was another pitch black darkness and Logan stood next to the man who had previously thrown LeRoux in the cell.

The man was standing, looking into a glass window into a concrete room. It was exactly like a interrigation room police would use for criminals. Logan looked into the room and saw LeRoux on the floor bleeding. 3 gaurds were interrigating her with forceful blows to the stomach, back and legs. One of the men back out of the room turning to the man standing next to Logan.

"General Rinle. She won't tell us where Creed went." the man said. General Rinle turned to him.

"Oh she'll speak. You and the other go on break. I'll get her to tell me" General said before moving towards the door, opening it for the gaurds. The gaurds exited the room, leaving only the General and LeRoux.

The scene played out before Logan, and Logan's anger built up in side. His fury was enough to want to claw the general to death. As the general left the room, Logan looked to LeRoux. The tears came falling down, again, Logan's heart breaking. He didn't know why he was hurt every time LeRoux got hurt. He was suppose to be the big bad wolverine, not the little sweet heart. Logan shook his head, shaking the thought of love out of his head. He couldn't love her. He was to old. Way to old. Yet everytime he thought of her a little string in his heart tugged.

Another swirl came and Logan was standing outside of an enfimary. The general stood outside with a scientist. Logan could see through a window and see LeRoux, chained onto a operating table, eyes closed and her body motionless.

"How Many tests have you run?" General Rinle asked.

"15 sir" the scientist cleared his throat.

"15! How many successfull?" General asked.

"None, sir. Everyone's died in the process"

"You're telling me that she has killed 15 other mutants?" the general yelled turning towards the scientist with fury.

"Sir. She has control of it. She is smart for her age. too smart." the scientist explained.

The general rubbed his forehead, a drip of sweat falling from his brow. "Damnit" he grunted.

"Sir. We can figure it out. We just need more time" the scientist said.

"Just kill her" General Rinle demanded.

"How?"

"I don't know! Stab her! Do what ever! Blow a frikin bomb on her for all I care!" The general yelled.

"Sir. We've tried!" he said, "She just heals over again!"

The general held up his hand, his eye brows went up as he thought of something."Decapitate" he ordered.

An idea that had come to no one until now. The scientist nodded, walkin back into the room telling the plans to the others. As soon as they moved towards LeRoux, her eyes snapped open. Both eyes blood red, her face lit up in fury. Three of the scientist were thrown into the wall, objects flying at them. One scientist got strangled with cords from about the room. The main scientist ran back towards the door. He was thrown back with force. He gasped for air has he clawed his neck. He looked over to LeRoux, making eye contact with her, his eyes lit on fire as they made contact. He screamed in agony has his eye balls burned. The other scientists had all stopped breathing. LeRoux got up from the bed, grabbing her clothes from the chair next to the wall. Her eyes stayed blood red as she walked out of the room down the hall. Guards came out with their guns, yelling demands, but the beast inside still raged. All the guards were either thrown into a wall, or gasping for air. The site of lifeless bodies at LeRoux, tortured Logan. He couldn't take it any more. Logan just closed his eyes, not watching anymore. He thought he was a monster, he wasn't sure what a monster was any more.

Logan swirled and found himself in the alley way again. It was dead of night and the only thing that could be heard was a cat screech from its predator. Logan saw LeRoux leaning against the brick wall, she looked around, waiting for something.

"Bama" Logan heard Victor Creed say as the man walked up in his long coat.

"Hey Jap" LeRoux smirked turning towards the man.

"Here's the file" Victor said handing her a folder with only 4 papers in it.

LeRoux took the file from him and flipped it open. Her facial expression became angry as she read. Slamming the paper folder shut she looked up to him. Victor gave her a pitting look. "Where are they now?" LeRoux growled.

"Up north. Near Maine" Victor said. LeRoux started to walk towards the end of the alley way before Victor stopped her."You don't plan to kill them, do you?" Victor asked from behind her.

LeRoux stopped, teeth clenched. She turned back towards Victor. "No. I don't. Just want some answers" LeRoux replied looking to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"I just know now, that Natalie and Theodore weren't lying when they said they weren't my parents." LeRoux looked up to him.

"What are you going to do?" Victor asked.

"Nothing" LeRoux replied. "Goodbye Victor" she said sadly as she slowly turned around. She left Victor there standing in the little rays of the moonlight that escaped from behind the clouds.

Logan saw the sadness on Victors face, he rolled his eyes, not taking pity for Victor. Logan was thrown into a dark swirl and came to on the time floor of the bathroom. He saw LeRoux in front of him, avoiding eye contact with him. He rubbed his eyes, stood up. He didn't know what to say to LeRoux. Sure he had killed lots of people, but what she did, he just saw evil in couldn't find any words and just stared at her as she arose from the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked almost too harshly.

"For showing you" she mumbled as she pushed her way past her leaving him alone in the room. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his head. He knew he was the only thing she had, with the exception of Victor. He knew he couldn't turn his back on her now. Getting up, he was going to go find her and tell her how he felt, about everything.

**Soooo! Watcha think? Please reveiw!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola readers! Sooo the reviews for this past chapter were amazing! Thank you sooo much to all who reviewed and said such nice things! I really really really enjoyed writing chapter 12 for all of yall.**

**I'm sorry it took so long getting to this chapter. I've had alot going on. and I got 2 weeks of afterschool detention for... well... lets not get into detail, just say i didn't mean to get 2 weeks of afterschool detention :)  
><strong>

**Okay just to clear up any questions, Natalie and Theodore were not LeRoux's real parents. **

**Now onward with the show!**

Logan followed LeRoux's figure out the door, but as she passed the threshold she disappeared. Logan growled at him self inwardly.

**"**I ze you are very upzet.**" **Logan heard the germans accent increasing as the blue mutant came towards Logan.

**"**Did ya see were LeRoux went?" Logan asked.

**"**Sze said dat sze was going out" Kurt smiled kindly at Logan.

**"**For what?" Logan asked.

**"**A little privet time" Kurt replied. "Iz sze and you, camping in ze woods vith us?" Kurt changed the subject.

**"**I don't know. Where did she go?" He asked.

**"**Vy, itz in de woods" Kurt said.

**"**Thanks Kurt" Logan replied, leaving the blue mutant alone in the hallway.

Scott and Rogue came out to find Logan walking away from Kurt.

"Is he comin' t'night" Rogue asked.

**"**Iz do not know" Kurt shrugged his shoulders before teleporting.

**:0:0**

Logan found LeRoux, finally, by sniffing the trail out. He found her sitting on a dead oak tree, deep in the woods.

"Le'?" Logan asked.

LeRoux looked up to Logan, before sadly lowering her head.

"Le. I'm not mad at ya. Jus' needed a moment to get back ta'gether." Logan explained sitting down next to her.

LeRoux shifted a little bit before looking up to Logan. "What did you do to your real parents?" Logan asked.

LeRoux put her head down, "Nothing" she simply stated. "They were dead before I found them" She said.

"I'm sorry" Logan struggled to get out but managed. He put his arms around her, thinking she would jump away or he would feel uncomfortable. Yet, it felt as if it were natural.

LeRoux felt Logan put his arm around her. Her hard heart fluttered for a few seconds, feeling the warmth of just knowing some one cared enough. LeRoux sank into his muscular chest, laying her head upon it. Breathing was the only action she could make after that.

"Do you want to go camping tonight?" Logan asked quietly.

"Only if you want to" she replied.

"Then I guess we're going" He said as she looked up to him and smiled.

**:0:0**

"Do we have everything we need?" Hank asked, all the adults who were going camping stood in the garage, nodding as they checked their mental list. "Alright. Well, Scott will drive, Rogue, Kitty and Storm. I'll be with Kurt, Logan and LeRoux. We stop at Kerri Park Forest. We'll get dinner then we can head onward. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded their head and all jumped into their cars. Hank and Kurt sat in the front while Logan and LeRoux shared the back seat.

It was a good ways until Kerri Park Forest, almost 6 hours. 3 hours to get to dinner. Hank put some music on, since this wasn't the talkative car.

_On my highway the yellow line, disappears from time to time. I've wound up on the side of the road. _The slow Jason Aldean song filled the car, no one complained. LeRoux yawned stretching a little bit. Laying down in the middle of the seat, she unconsciously put her head in Logan lap, which was already covered by a pillow. Logan was already asleep and had his head held up by the head rest.

"Kurt. Picture" Hank smiled.

Kurt had brought along a camera Kitty had given him for their car. Kurt struggled for a few minutes, trying to find out how to work the camera but finally got it on. He took the picture and laughed a little bit, waking up Logan.

Logan saw LeRoux sleeping, and didn't want to disturb her, so he didn't move a mucle. He just enjoyed the kid needing him.

**:0:0**

LeRoux woke up to the car stopping. She jumped up looking around quickly. She calmed down as she saw Logan looking at her.

"Dinner" he just stated simply. LeRoux nodded rubbing the blurriness out of her eyes. In the parking lot the group gathered heading together towards the door.

"Please switch cars with me!" Scott begged Hank as they were walking in the mutant restaurant. One of Hank's friends was a mutant and he owned a restaurant where mutants could come eat as if it were normal.

"Nope. I like my car" Hank smiled.

"The girls will not shut up!" Scott angrily grabbed his cheek.

"The girls what?" Storm came up from behind the guys.

"Are awesome to ride with" Scott smiled as she passed by.

"Nice save" Hank laughed.

As they entered the restaurant, a red head man came towards the group. "Hank! How are you?" he asked..

"I am fine. How have you been?" he asked.

"Never better. I'm so happy to see you" he smiled.

"Nice place you have here, Sean" Hank nodded looking around.

"Thank you. So who is?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. This is Storm, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, and our newest LeRoux. Everyone this is Sean, also known as Banshee" Hank introduced everyone pointing at them for Sean.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Your tables in the back. I was planning on eating with you but something came up so I must depart" he smiled. "It was nice seeing you Hank" he said.

"You too" Hank replied as everyone made their way to the table. When everyone sat down LeRoux already had put her head down in her hands, with eyes closed.

"Is she sleeping?" Rogue asked.

Everyone looked to her, suprised.

"She's had a long day" Scott joked.

"Well lets not mess with her" Hank replied looking over to Logan, who seemed bothered.

Logan sat next to LeRoux, not paying attention to the conversation. His nose picked up the familiar stench of onions and fecies, same smell of Jean, but this smell was masked a little bit. "Mystique" he muttered to himself. "I'll be back" he gruffed, getting up walking towards the bathroom but turning to follow Mystique's scent. "Mystique" he growled behind a long black haired pale woman.

"Hello Logan" the young slim woman turned around. She had a short black dress on and high heels on.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"It's Mutant restaurant. All are allowed here." Mystique smiled politely.

"You know what I mean" Logan growled.

"Fine. Magneto sent me to kill your little friend" Mystique said.

"Why?" Logan asked, his anger building.

"I don't know. But don't worry. I'm not going to kill her. I don't want to start a war" she said.

"That's smart, because the first person I would kill is you" Logan said.

"But just because I wont, doesn't mean he wont. Better keep her close" Mystique said.

"Why does he want her dead?" Logan asked.

"I can't spill all the beans. Just be careful, honey" she smirked as she ran a finger across his cheek as she passed him on her way out of the bar.

Growling, he made his way back to his table. Sitting down next to LeRoux, closer than he was before. No matter what, no one was going take LeRoux away form him. He cared too much for her. He loved her too much too loose her.

**That was sort of a cheesy chapter. I guess I needed a little happiness in my life. Oh well... Well, tell me whatcha think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! im back! I'm so sorry its been so long! Just been very very busy with school and stuff. And my biology teacher isn't helping me out, giving me detention... And I have 9 pages to write for drama and english soooo yeah. Any ways. I hope you enjoy! **

Erik turned the metal chair 360 degrees so he could sit in the chair, facing out the window.

As Mystique walked in Erik smiled, ear to ear. "Plans go as promised i hope?"

"No" she said blankly.

Erik moved his hand to turn the chair to face her. "What!" he spat.

"No. The girl is not dead."

"Why not?" he asked in an uproar.

During his outrage, Mystique managed to stay still, as almost if she were a sculpture made of stone. "Some things got in the way" she replied.

"After Sabertooth left, I put all my faith in you! You are suppose to kill for me now!" Erik yelled. "And then John! He hasn't brought back anything!"

Mystique raised her eyebrow, "Maybe you can get Sabertooth back" she hinted.

"No. He loves the girl too much." Erik said angrily.

"So does Wolverine" Mystique smiled wickedly.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Oh what an amazing mind you have! Get ready, I have some new instructions for John. You will pass them along to him" he grinned as he motioned her closer.

:0:0:0:0

The mutants had finally gotten to the campsite after hours of driving. Everyone started working on their tents. Some shared tents and shared the task of fixing them up.

"LeRoux, would you mind getting some firewood with me?" Hank asked the one person who wasn't busy. LeRoux had been sitting watching Logan put the tent up. LeRoux looked to Logan and Logan nodded his head.

"Sure" she whispered to Hank. Getting up and following the blue mutant she looked back to Logan. He was consumed in the difficult task of the tent.

"So LeRoux, you like the woods?" Hank asked as the two of them started picking up some branches.

"Yes" she nodded. She stopped in the middle of picking up her stick, sniffing. "Did Pyro come on the trip?" she asked looking at Hank.

Hank eyed her curiously thinking before replying, "No. Why?"

"He's here". As LeRoux said the sentence, Pyro stepped out behind a tree.

"Wicked gifts you can use. Hello Hank." Pyro smiled.

"What are you doing here John? You were suppose to stay at the mansion." Hank asked.

"I wanted to talk to LeRoux" he replied.

"That couldn't wait until we got back to the mansion?" Hank asked.

"No it couldn't" Pyro shot his hands towards Hank, fire coming out and blasting Hank into a tree, knocking him out.

LeRoux's eyes turned red, Pyro was thrown back towards a tree. Shooting fire at LeRoux, she ducked, letting Pyro go of her telekinetic hold. Pyro got back up shooting fire back at her. LeRoux disappeared in a black cloud of smoke, reappearing on a high tree limb. Pyro lifted his hand but before he could, a claw threw him to the ground. LeRoux smiled, Victor had come back. Suddenly she saw Logan tackle Victor. Pyro got back up, focusing his attack back on LeRoux. Victor struggled to get Logan off him, so he could get back to Pyro. LeRoux disappeared in the smoke, reappearing next to Logan, pushing him off Victor.

"He's helping" she said as a burst of fire nearly hit them. Victor snarled, running towards Pyro. Logan stood still for a moment, trying to understand what was going on.

A slim blue figure then appeared next to Victor, throwing him down. Pyro was freed and shot another flame towards Logan. Logan ran past the flame and towards the torcher. Mystique swiftly moved from Victor to Logan, preventing Logan from getting to Pyro.

"STOP!" a voice yelled. The four mutants stopped and turned towards the voice. Magneto had LeRoux in his grasp, holding a metal knife to his throat. Logan moved towards him instinctively, but it was a mistake. He was full of metal and so easy for Magneto to throw him and pin him to the tree. Sabretooth growled and stepped in front of LeRoux. Pyro stood next to Mystique.

"Now. That we all have our senses about us. Sabretooth move so I can kill her!" Magneto told harshly.

"Can't do that" Sabretooth growled.

"Am I going have to kill you too. Oh wait! I can just kill Logan here" he smirked. Suddenly Logan's hands turned towards his chest.

"STOP" LeRoux screamed. Magneto looked to the girl, smiling. "I'll do what ever you want. you can kill me, just don't hurt him" LeRoux yelled at him.

"Fine by me" he smiled. The knife that was held in his pocket shot out and straight into LeRoux's heart.

"Lets go" Magento said trailing off in the distance with John and Mystique.

Logan hit the ground and coughed out the dust that went in. He ran, sliding halfway, to LeRoux who was on the ground.

"Go wake up hank" he growled to Victor. Victor stared at LeRoux on the ground.

"Hank" Victor kneeled next to the blue mutant shaking him. Hank's eyes shot open, growling he tackled Victor.

"Hank!" Logan shouted. "He's on the good side. I need your help!"

Hank saw Logan and LeRoux on the ground bleeding. He jumped off Victor and ran over to them.

"Do you think she can use her power to heal it?" Logan asked.

"Do you know if she changed her power before she was hit." Hank asked.

"No"

"Then it might be too late" Hank replied.

Logan growled in an uproar. He turned facing Sabretooth tackling the larger feral. His claws were out at Sabretooths neck. "Why did he do this! Tell me!" Logan screamed in Victor's face.

"Erik, . Magneto, is her real father." Victor said calmly.

"What thats impossible. Her fathers dead" Logan growled.

"Her birth mother cheated on her husband. He didn't know. Her mother told Erik that she was his daughter right before she and her husband were killed. Natalie and Theodore took her in. Then he tried to kill her and then all this-"

"I know that part! Why is he just now trying!" Logan growled.

"He believes she can kill the whole world. She has demons. Powerful ones and with her mutation, everyone's death is in the near future" Victor replied.

"What!"

"Is the truth. I've seen her demons. And if she's shared any of her past with you, you would see them too." Victor replied.

"Guys!" Hank called.

"What?" Logan yelled.

"Her wound is completely gone!"

**(Okay so there ya go. And for all of x-men geeks out there, no I am not stealing the whole demon inside of jean grey plot. this is going to be way cooler than that! So tell me whatcha think!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola I'm back! A very thanks to Wolfie, Luna 636, and Vampwolf 92!  
><strong>

**Okay... so I have decided to become dedicated to this rather than words with friends:) Soooo,., along with this story I want to do another one. I don't know what on but I want to do another one. Now, anybody can make a request. In the email, just tell me what you want me to write about. From t. i will do Criminal Minds, Law and Order SVU, and Pretty Little Liars.** **Movies I will do X-Men. Books, Harry Potter. **

**Alright now thats out of the way. Here is your chapter! Enjoy! reveiws are greatly appreciated!  
><strong>

Everyone had gone back to the mansion. Once again LeRoux was in the infirmary and Logan was waiting outside the door.

Storm took the elevator down stairs to make her way to the infirmary with Hank's supper. As she rounded the corner she saw Logan sitting there, his head in his hands. "You don't look to well" Storm said, sitting next to him, setting the tray down next to her.

"Storm, Can I ask you a question?" Logan asked. Logan knew he could talk to Storm about anything. She was one of the few people he liked at the mansion.

"Sure" she smiled.

"LeRoux. Earlier she showed me her past. She's killed people. I couldn't keep count. And I don't know if it was her. I mean it didn't look like she could do that so... with... like.. no heart. Am I makin' any sense?" Logan asked.

"I understand Logan." Storm said.

"Should I feel... should I feel the way i do about her, even if she killed with out feeling anything?" He asked.

"Logan. Love is a powerful thing. Love can be used for and for bad. If your doing it for the good of her, and yourself, then your feelings are okay. Don't support her, support your love for her" Storm smiled.

Logan nodded, keeping silent, taking in what Storm had told him. "Want me to take the tray in for ya?" he asked.

"Sure. See you later" Storm smiled softly and handed him the tray.

"Logan." Hank called at him as he entered the infirmary," oh thank you" he said as he saw the tray. Logan sat the tray down where Hank had pointed. "I think I know what Toothy was talking about".

"You do?'

"Yup. come sit down." Hank said, plopping himself in one of the chairs in front of the computer. "Okay. So I ran some tests on her as she slept, I also got the professor to survey her mind, just get like a layout. Most people have two part of their reasoning. Conscious and subconscious, which mean they only have to sections they have to deal with. LeRoux has 4. The normal two, then this blue one and the red. The red seems to be the anger all built up inside. The professor said that another personality is in the red part. The blue is helping the red gets bigger and is crushing the conscious and subconscious but it inst the anger.

"What did you just say?" Logan asked getting lost.

"LeRoux basically has more than one personality in her. And all the others are angry personalities. LeRoux's personality she can control is the shy, non controlling one. So if she looses that then, all hell breaks loose. And if the other personalities gain control, the whole mansion could be killed in minutes." Hank said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Logan asked. The door suddenly opened and the professor walked in. He saw Logan and Hank talking. Quickly checking Hank's mind, the professor knew they were talking about LeRoux.

"Logan. Yes we can help her. Jean also has this problem. She has the phoenix inside. However she can control the phoenix, with her own mind and with the help of mine. The phoenix is strong and could do a lot of damage if not control, but it is still only a single personality. What LeRoux has is multiple, meaning she wont be able to control it for long. I've tried to go in and wipe out them, but as Hank told you, they are very powerful." The professor explained.

"So what can we do?" Logan strained.

"The only thing I can think of is, confusing at first but you'll get it." The professor paused clearing his throat. "We have to get her to change her personality, at that moment we have to kill her. Yes kill her. That way the personality will die, but LeRoux will not die. LeRoux's subconscious will heal herself. We have to repeat the process until it is just LeRoux's personality left. Now, getting poisoned and the stab killed 2 out of the 5 other personality. We must kill her 3 times and then LeRoux will gain full control of her mind back." Professor Xavier sat there calmly, knowing Logan was about to blow up.

"Chuck! Are you crazy? What the hell! How do we even know this will work? What if we kill her? Ever thought about that?" Logan stormed.

"Logan. If we do it right, she will not get hurt" Professor Xavier quietly stated.

"Alright. So how the hell are we gonna kill her? Cuz I ain't stabbin her?"

"Me and Hank already talked about it. Just poison. It will weaken the personality and the subconscious will over power the weakened personality." Xavier nodded.

Logan looked at Hank, hoping his friend would protest with him. "It's the only way, Logan. Unless you want them to take control?" Hank said.

"Alright fine. But how will we know its the other personality?" Logan asked.

"I will go in and provoke it. It will come out and that's when we inject the poison" Xavier nodded.

"Fine" Logan growled.

"You might want to leave Logan. It is a truly horrifying process." Xavier warned.

Logan nodded, taking one last look at the sedated LeRoux, he exited the room. Sitting back down where he had been, he thought of what he would do if LeRoux didn't come out of that infirmary.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I'm back! For another chapter. Thanks to VeryaTirananniel, and VampWolf92 for reviewing! **

**This is a mushy chapter. I don't really do mushy all that well, but I just had to, with this story line and all. Hope everyone likes it. Please review!  
><strong>

Logan sat there curled up on the floor. Memories of LeRoux flooded his mind. In his gut he was sick to think of this plan. To think it might work. Logan got up and banged on the door. Hank opened, and cocked his head.

"We can't do this!" Logan growled bolting inside the door.

"It's the only way" Hank replied as he shut the door.

"We can't! Its not fair! What if she dies?" Logan continued.

"If we don't do this, they'll kill her! Even though its her body its not her!" Hank explained trying to get Logan in his grip to try and calm him.

"At least let me say good bye! If she dies and I didn't say good bye, it'll kill me!" Logan argued.

"Fine." Hank replied. He walked over to the table and Logan followed. "It'll take a few minutes for the medicine to wear off and for her to fully awaken. I'll give you two a few minutes" Hank said walking out.

Logan pulled a stool up to the table LeRoux laid on. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She jerked back scared of where she was. "Hey, Kid!" Logan said grabbing her arms. "It's me! It's me!" Logan whispered as he looked in to those crystal blue eyes. LeRoux looked back, searching for something.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up on the table.

"You were, stabbed by Magneto. In the heart. Your mutation saved you, once again." Logan said, still holding her. "Look kid, I'm gonna explain something to you and you have to promise me you wont get mad, or upset at me." Logan stated.

"Okay" she whispered, her hand now moved to hold his arm.

"You know those voices you've been hearing?" Logan asked pulling her closer. LeRoux nodded, "Well we have to get rid of them. And the only way to do that is destroy them." Logan whispered. "LeRoux, we have kill them." Logan said now holding her face towards him. A tear trickled down LeRoux's cheek. "We're not gonna hurt you. Just them, so they cant hurt you any more." Logan whispered, feeling tears building up in his eyes. He knew he couldn't cry, he had to be strong, strong for LeRoux.

"You promise not to hurt me?" LeRoux whispered back, more tears trickled down. She remembered the night he promised her.

"I promise kid. Only the bad guys" Logan wrapped his arms around LeRoux pulling her in to his chest.

"Logan" LeRoux whispered barely audible to any other person but Logan.

"Yea Kid" he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I...I..."LeRoux choked on the tears that fell down like a water fall.

"Le" Logan whispered rocking her back and forth. "I love you. I know I'm old, and way old at that. But I can't resist my feelings for you. And this is the best thing. The only way we can stop them" Logan whispered, not believing he had feelings and he just admitted to them.

LeRoux looked up to Logan, putting space between them. "I love you too Logan" she replied. Logan smiled amongst the sadness that filled him. He looked deep into her eyes. "We're gonna destroy them, and we're gonna get you out of it safely." Logan smiled.

"I believe you" LeRoux wiped some renaming tears away.

Hank and the professor entered the room. "Show time" Hank said.

"See you on the other side, big bad wolf?" LeRoux whispered to Logan.

"See you on the other side, Le." Logan whispered back. One final embrace before they split. Logan watched as they sedated her again and then made his way outside. He prayed to who ever could hear him, that he would see her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Back! You should all check out my other story. "Life is like a flower, for which love is the honey". I think yall would like it. Also I getta athletic train after flag football season! Soooo Happy! Also flag conditioning started, but I will still write! Promise! Okay. Enough of my blabbing!**

**A thanks goes out to VampWolf92 for reviewing! I love love love reviews! Please read and review!  
><strong>

**Here is your story! Tell me what you think!**

It had been 3 Hours, 16 minutes, and 25 seconds, and Logan was still outside of the infirmary waiting for some type of news. None had come yet and Logan was getting anxious.

"Hey Logan" a small voice came down the hall. Logan turned his head to see Kitty walking down the hallway towards him. Her figure slid down the wall and settled next to him.

"Hey Halfpint" Logan replied, looking back at the same spot on the opposite wall he previously was staring at.

"I know you're not okay Logan. But everyone is worried about you." Kitty whispered.

"No one ain't gotta worry 'bout me. It aint there job" Logan snapped, then he remembered who he was talking to. He looked at her with an apologetic face.

"I know. But we care. We care about you and about LeRoux." Kitty said looking back at him. "Just promise me that what ever happens, you'll let us help you?" Kitty asked.

Logan nodded, he couldn't get any words out. "Want me to stay with you?" Kitty asked. Logan shrugged, Kitty replied by relaxing next to him and staring at the opposite wall.

After what had seem forever the door opened slowly. Hank had his eyes to the floor as he approached Logan who had jumped up.

"She okay?" Logan jumped down Hank's throat.

"Logan" Hank said calmly but quietly. "We're having some complications" Hank told him.

"What?" Logan asked.

"It would be best for you to go get some sleep. This is going to take a couple of hours" Hank said

"I can't sleep during this" Logan growled.

"Logan. Because you're my friend, I'm not going to lie to you. LeRoux is dying. The others are killing her. We didn't think that could happen. We've called Jean down here to help Charles. All we can do right now is hope they can save her." Hank informed Logan.

Logan growled as his claws extracted. He roared, slicing the wall with his claws. Kitty had backed away eyeing Hank, waiting for him to do something. Hank looked down waiting for Logan to get all his feelings out.

"How the fuck could this happen! You said this would work! Now she's dying! What the hell Hank!" Logan yelled.

Professor Xavier had heard the commotion outside and decided to wheel out there."Logan. Getting angry wont help anything. It won't help LeRoux." The professor said.

"Nothing's helping her dammit!" Logan yelled at the man.

Jean had entered the hallway with Rogue, Scott and Kurt. "I'm here" she announced her presence.

Rogue had seen Logan's claws and knew something was wrong.

"Thank you Jean. Go inside with Hank, I'll be in a second" The professor replied. He turned back to Logan who was now just stading there looking to the floor.

"Logan. It will be okay. We can fight this. And I think we have a way we could, only if youre willing to calm down and listen" the professor explained.

"Alright, go on" Logan said.

"Lets go in the room. The rest of you, stay out here" the professor ordered, wheeling around and into the room.

As they entered, Logan stopped and stared at the professor.

"Okay. You are the only person LeRoux will really listen to is you. Jean will connect you mind to hers, you will draw LeRoux out. The others will follow and then I will fight them off. Once their a safe distance, Jean will also help destroy them. Once Jean refocuses you mind will no longer be connected. Understand?" Professor asked Logan.

"Alright. I'm ready. Lets just do this and get her back to us" Logan said. Everyone got situated and they began.

Logan experienced the swirl of darkness he had at the time LeRoux showed him his past. Instead of being thrown into a specific spot, he was in a dim light, cold, damp place. He saw a figure curled in a black corner. Other figures hovered over the one on the ground, tormenting the small figure. Logan growled and unsheathed his claws. He saw the tall lean figures slinking towards him. He growled, moving into a stance to fight. He then could see another figure, this one was different. It was white, not black, and walked not slinking. Logan knew it was the professors mind. Suddenly he was hurled back in to darkness. He growled, nothing was coming into his sight. He fought with his mind so hard, but eventually the darkness won over.

"He's gone" Jean shot the message to the professor quickly not to distract him. When the professor didn't answer, Jean connected her self to LeRoux's mind.

"This is not good" Jean thought to herself, witnessing the shadows in the mind of LeRoux.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I know its been forever! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy. I hope this chapter makes up. Tissues may be required.  
><strong>

**A thanks to VampWolf92 for reviewing. Reviews uplift me so much to write more!  
><strong>

Jean had left LeRoux's mind as soon as she entered. She was thrown back into the infirmary. She saw the professor hunched over LeRoux in his wheelchair, his face tight in concentration. She watched just for a second then saw the professor jolt back in.

"I lost Logan! I lost LeRoux!" Jean frantically spit out.

The professors face fell. "It may be to late to save her. Logan as well" he gasped as he saw Logan in the chair, eyes closed, next to LeRoux."If he can't fight them, both of them will be killed." The professor worried. "I don't know what to do. I can't think of anything else to do!" The professor was getting angry at himself and the whole situation.

"Can't we try and reconnect" Jean asked.

"If we try and don't succeed that will only pressure the others in her mind, then they'll get angry" the professor said.

At that moment a commotion started next to the door.

"Kitty!" Hank called.

Kitty saw Logan slumped with his eyes closed and the professor and Jean up."I thought yall were supposed to be helping! What the hell!"

"Kitty calm down!" Jean yelled to the girl.

"No! Logan might be dead and your telling me to calm down! Hell No!" Kitty screamed at Jean.

With all the tension in the room no one noticed the machines started beeping rapidly. "GUYS!" Hank yelled running over to LeRoux.

"Somethings going on!" He said.

As soon as Hank got everyone silent, Logan shook his head. His eyes opened with a fuzz and growled, claws extracting quickly.

"Logan!" Kitty yelled to keep him from attacking.

"What happened?" he growled.

"We lost both of you! What happened in there?" Jean asked.

"I was fighting, the it went black, then it was just me and LeRoux. A red figure came out. There was this screeching noise then I woke up to this" Logan explained almost panting.

"Guys!" Hank chocked on his words.

Everyone turned to him and looked at his frightened face.

"She's gone" Hank chocked.

"No! She can't be! Send me back in there!" Logan yelled seeing the monitors dead.

"Logan. She's gone" Hank said, turning away as the tears fell.

"NO SHE'S NOT! STOP SAYING THAT!"Logan screamed.

"She's gone! She's gone!" Jean stepped up for Hank.

Logan got up with his claws out ready to claw anything but as he stood up, everything became fuzzy and then darkness was the only thing he could see.

He dropped to the floor, this was too much for him in one day.

)

When Logan woke up he was in a chair in the corner of the infirmary. He saw Hank and Kitty across the room, Hank comforting Kitty. Logan saw the table, the table she spent her last moments. Logan had admitted to her and himself that he loved her. He was so old, but she made him feel young and free. She had opened up so much to him, but now she was gone. He had been her only person, and now he was no one's only person. The table was empty and the cloth was wrinkled. Logan couldn't bear to cry, but couldn't bear to not cry. Logan got up ignoring Kitty and Hank, ignoring all the people outside and went to his room. As he shut the door and locked it, something on the bed reflected sunlight into his face. He went over and picked up the paper. It was a picture. The picture of Logan and LeRoux sleeping in the car on the camping trip, the one Kurt had taken. Logan sat on the bed, staring at the picture, well staring at LeRoux. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. He bit his lip, not letting the tears come. He wished he could of had more time with her. It hurt him to know he couldn't. It hurt to know he could never see her again.

)

The next day Logan debated weather or not to go to her funeral. He wanted to go but at the same time didn't know if he could manage to go. He finally managed to get himself out of bed and dressed. When he got to the funeral, no one bothered him. He sat front row and listened to the professor. Before the professor could ask him to come up and talk, Logan left and went to the woods, LeRoux's favorite spot. Logan sat down on a log he found her one day on. Memories of LeRoux passed through his mind. He knew they were all memories now. He had to let go. He just couldn't help but hurt. For having to live hundreds more years, he knew he was going to be lonely. Maybe she was supposed to be the end of his life, or maybe she was a side road that was just better for him then the main road. What ever she was for him, he knew she was good, and he loved her. He just wish he knew it before it was too late.

)

)

)

)

)

)

**THE END.**

**I hope if you needed tissues you used them. I was sad as I wrote this but I enjoyed writing it. I would love to write another X-men story. So please. Anyone send me an Idea and I will be happy to write about it. Thank you if you stuck with this story all the way! I appreciate it. ****Please please if you have a story please let me know! Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I am back and I read my story More than One mind can handle story. I fell in love with it and I can't let go of it. And I know a lot of you were pissed on how the story ended. So for all you faithful readers and reviewers, I'm making a sequel! Thats right you read it correctly. I'm making a sequel. I'm going to make another story it'll be called, Can't Let Go. I hope it will be as good as this story. Please please check it out!**


End file.
